The Next Princess Diaries
by Ravengurlie149
Summary: Ellisabeth is wondering who her mother and father are. Yup another Mia's daughter thingy.
1. Default Chapter

The Next Princess Diaries OCTOBER  
  
  
  
  
  
October 7, Monday Here in my little room  
Hey it's me Ellisabeth Helen Moscovitz. Geez I have no idea why my Grandmother wants me  
to start to keep a diary. Why do I live with my Grandmother instead with my regular parents?  
Because my parents are allways so busy that they thought it best that I live with her. And   
have a simple life. What do my parents do? I have no idea. See they keep it a secret even   
from me. Yup they keep it a secret from me. So I really have not the slightest clue to what   
my parents do for a living. Am I pretty? No way! As if. I have this really scrangely dark   
blond hair that is allways really messy no matter what I do to keep it neat. I have hazel   
colored eyes. It really is horrible. Any way my Grandmother said that my parents would be in  
town in a week. I have only seen my parents three times in my whole life. Seriously this may   
sound really weird but it's true. This is my life.  
My best friend Sara Lynn Fisher says that she thinks my parents are international spies  
or something like that if I have only seen them three times in my whole life. But then again Sara   
allways is creating a fanasty world. I really can't blame her our real lifes are so boring as  
they are. Sometimes I have actually dreamed that my parents do work for the government or   
they are lord and lady of another far off country. My mom is really pretty her hair is really  
nice it's like she has it styled every week by a famous hair desginer or something. And my   
father is really handsome. So I guess they really could turn out to be spies or nobility.   
At school today Allan Fredrick Jemmings looked at me and said "Hey" to me! Allan is the   
cutest boy I have ever seen! Seriously I am not kiding! But then of course I did something   
really geeky of myself. I dropped my glasses. Gosh did I tell you that I wear glasses? Well   
I do. It isn't pretty. I must have the geekiest glasses in the whole entire world.   
Any way where do I go to school? I go to Susan B. Anthony High School. Am I the popularest  
girl there? You've got to be kidding me! Diana Wanda Sampson is. Diana is the captian of the  
Drill Team. At Susan B. Anthony High School they try to live up to who the school was named   
after. They didn't want a Cheerleading Squad because it sounded sexist so they called it a   
Drill Team instead. Aunt Lilly says that my school is like the school where she and Mom went  
to. I really miss Aunt Lilly. But Aunt Lilly lives in New York. My grandmother wanted to move  
to L.A. for some odd reasons she couldn't tell me. I really think it's because New York was filled  
with too many memories of my Step Grandfather. Gosh! I am becoming sappy like I usually do.  
Anyway Mark Fisher Sara's brother says that I am sappy. I think Mark is really good looking.  
But I wouldn't dare tell Sara this. Really would you tell your best friend that you thought  
her brother was good looking. The same brother that put gum in your hair in the third grade?  
I think not.   
Sara says that I hold up my feelings inside of me and that is why I have such a miserabel  
life. I asked her why she thought I had a miserabel life. She said since the fact that I never  
smile that much. I guess she's right.   
  
  
  
October 8, 2001 MTA Bus Stop  
  
I must be the luckest girl in the world. I got to see Allan and Diana kiss again today. Yup  
that's right I got to see them kiss. See Diana has the second locker down from mine so I   
constantly get to see them exchange saliva. Diana and Allan are almost allways if they aren't  
talking are exchanging saliva. For once I wish Allan would exchange saliva with me but then  
again I don't have a size D cup. For a matter of fact I have only a size A cup. I know really  
pittful. But Mark doesn't care he says he doesn't care what a girl's cup size is. But then   
again Mark has only dated two girls in his whole life Charise and Mckayla. Did I tell you   
Mark's a senior? Sara and I are sophmores. But it was really good though just to have a senior  
guy tell you that it's okay for you to have a size A cup.   
So also Diana came up to me and teased me. She said that they where holding second string  
Drill Team try outs and she was wondering if I would show up for practice In two weeks. I of  
course said probably not. I really do dance well Sara, Heather, Nina, and Carrie all say so even  
Dean one of Allan's friends who was walking by Sara and my lunch area said so. Maybe I should  
go out for the Drill Team but then I don't want to lose my friends even if I don't have that  
many and I would make more if I even made second string. One good thing at Susan B. Anthony   
is that the captian doesn't choose the team. The coach, assiant coach, and a dance teacher from  
the community choose who makes it.  
Another question I have on life is why does it allways seem that the best looking guy like  
Allan date your worst enemy like Diana? Life can make it self so harsh. Like the fact that  
even though I am fifteen Grandmother doesn't let me go to this teen dance club called Beat.   
Even Sara can go and she has the strictest parents ever in the history at Susan B. Anthony  
but my Grandmother the lady who says that I can stay out till three in the morning won't let   
me go to Beat. Grandmother says though that I can go once I turn fifteen and a half which will  
be in three months. Why half a year? She says because that is when I can start to drive with  
a permit. When my Mom comes into town I am going to tell her about this injustice. Hopefully   
she and Dad will let me go to Beat.   
How did class go today? I got a fairly good grade on my biology exam and I didn't do  
too badly on my French quiz. Why French and not Spanish? Well my Grandmother and Mom forced me  
to take it. They wouldn't let me take Spanish. Talking about my Mom and Dad, they called today.  
The converstation was quite well interesting my Mom and Dad seem more like my grandparents and  
my Grandmother seems more like my Mom. When I stay with Grandma and Grandpa they feel more   
like my parents instead. I go visit them in New York every summer for three weeks. They used  
to be pshycoanlistists but they are really cool they are loose. They let me go to the teen dance  
clubs in New York. I once asked Mom and Dad if I could live with Grandma and Grandpa but they  
said no to this. I'm sure your asking about my Grandfather well I have only seen him once when  
I recived my First Holy Communion. Ohh yeah I'm different from the rest of my family. I decided  
to become Catholic. Sara once brought me to mass with her when I spent the night and I really   
liked it alot so I decided to recive my sacraments. I have been baptized, I have gone to my first  
Confession and I have recived my First Holy Communion. Now every Sunday I go to mass with Sara   
and we are in the proccess of getting Confrimed. So we go to Confrimation class every Monday.  
Yesterday we didn't have class because it was cancled because they couldn't get a room for the  
class. So yeah I only saw my Grandfather once. I can't wait for the Confirmation retreat Mark  
is coming since he is going to present at it. I've got to go my Grandmother is calling me down  
to dinner.   
  
  
October 10 Thursday Study Hall  
  
Sorry I couldn't write yesterday I actually have decided that yes I will go out for the   
Drill Team. I came to this decsion yesterday. When I told Grandmother about it she said if the  
Drill Team was what I really wanted to have. I told her I wasn't doing it for popularity that I  
was doing it because I love to dance so much. She just didn't want me to try out for popularity  
like I'd really do something like that. Yesterday I also got my monthly progress report. I'm still  
getting a C- in public speaking. Yes another subject I was forced to take. In French I'm getting  
a plain C in geometry I'm getting a B in English I'm getting a B in biology I'm getting a B.  
and those type of grades. Allan said a word to me he actually said hello again! Today when I  
told Sara, Heather, Nina, and Carrie that I was going out for Drill Team they all had different  
reactions Heather and Nina said, "That's so cool just think about wearing the uniform!" Carrie   
and Sara's reaction was a little more like my Grandmother's. "It's just for the popularity huh?"  
Well that was very nice of them to say when they where supposed to be supporting me. But I didn't  
want to ruin my friendship with Sara and Carrie over something like that. Now that would be  
stupid. But when I went to sign up on the Drill Team board and then Diana and her friends showed  
up.   
"So Little Miss. Moscovitz has decided to try out for second string huh? I'll be sure to  
put a good word to the judges for you," Diana teased her friends just joined in giggling after  
her. Geez I think Diana's friends are more annoying than Diana herself because they have no mind  
to think for themselves. Mark says that he aggrees with me on that fact. Today I went to Sara's  
house after school. Sara and I did something really embarrassing we studied our breasts. Sara even  
at least has a BB cup bra. Lord, I am so behind the mammary glands huh? Again Mark comforted me  
by telling me that at least I had a reason to wear a bra. I guess he is right that I am lucky to  
actually be wearing a size A bra. Nina says that she hardly has an exuse to wear a trainers bra  
now that IS embarrassing. Another thing that happend is that I actually got a letter from my  
Grandfather. He wishes me a happy halloween and he sent me get this 500 dollars! Really  
he did. Grandfather has allways sent me large sums of money. Once for my thirteenth birthday he  
sent me A THOUSAND dollars. I saved some of that up with other large deposits of money he has  
sent me before. The bank must really enjoy helping me deposit the checks Grandfather sends me.  
Today while I was in geometry I saw this guy Jason who by the way is the sophmore brother  
of Allan looking at Shellia Caren Sabatos. It turns out that he was actually looking at Sara.  
How can Sara get a guy like Jason. Ohh did I tell you that Shellia is one of Diana's groupies and  
her sophmore cousin. Jason's also on the track team. Today I saw Carrie and Nina with two guys  
yup even they atract guys. What is wrong with me? I seriously think it's that I can't go to Beat  
while Sara, Nina, and Carrie can. The only friend I know that hasn't gotten a guy's attention  
and also can't go to Beat is Heather. Today Heather and I complained over the fact that we can't  
go to Beat while our other friends can. Heather's only fourteen. In a month she's going to turn  
fifteen but untill then she also can't go. I keep on telling Grandmother that Heather will be  
able to go to Beat once she turns fifteen but as allways Grandmother is relentless to her oringinal  
descision not to let me go untill I turn fifteen and a half. Geez life can really suck.  
  
October 11, Friday French Class  
  
I got great news! There finally is going to be a good concert at our school. Saturn's Rings is coming  
to perform at our school! Saturn's Rings is one of the best groups out there. Grandmother says since  
it's at school I can go. She says also that she is coinsidering letting me go to Beat if I can  
get an A on this really big French test that is going to happen in a week. She actually said that  
she must be in a good mood. Or maybe Mom and Dad's visit is scaring her. She wants to show them  
that even at the ripe age of seventy two that she can still raise me as a good single mother should.  
Today I again inspected my breasts they grew only about an sixteenth of an inch since two months ago.   
Still they are not ready for a AA cup. I am asking you good God to give me a bigger bra cup size soon  
so I can actually maybe make it on the Drill Team. Even the judges are biased in what type of ideal-  
istic body they want for the Drill Team. Today Allan looked at me as he got his books from Diana's  
locker.(They sometimes share a locker)Diana also made fun of me again today. She actually got the  
nerve to go and call me Ellisabeth today. Nobody calls me Ellisabeth except my elders in any  
case. Everyone usually goes and calls me Ellisa or Bethie. Bethie is my old nickname my new nickname  
is Ellisa. Here is exactly how it went:  
Diana: Hey Ellisabeth I hope you can improve your bra size before the try outs they  
look for a body. Right girls?  
Shellia: Yeah I know cousin. Don't the rules even state that you have to be abel to  
cover them with at least two band-aids?  
Diana:Your right little cousin I think the rules specificaly state that.  
Gwenth(One of D's group): Diana you know that you taught the rules to Shellia so that  
she would memorize them by heart!  
Diana:That's right. Ohh well Ellisabeth I guess that it will be interesting to see if  
you make the team or not.  
Of course then after they left I went running for the bathroom. I was going to cry my eyes out  
but I have never wanted to cry them out before when Diana's teased me. But today something happened  
that just made me want to cry. As I was going to I wasn't looking where I was going and I ran into  
by accident Mark. And then by accident my books fell out of my hands and onto the floor. Mark then  
quikly helped me scoop all my stuff up and I was doing the same. Then for a long two mintues our  
hands touched. I have had this happen before. Where Mark and I brush hands for a moment. But I  
have never blushed about it before in my life. God blushing about Mark in front of him was humiliating!  
"Moscovitz you've got to slow down. I did not see Allan dream boy go by. What was the rush?"  
"You would never understand you are a guy," I said trying to hold back tears.  
"I have a sister you know that girl Sara that you call best friend. Try me," he said. Looking  
at me seriously.  
"Well Diana and her little group just made fun of the fact that I'm less developed than they  
are. I've never cried about it before but today I just guess I had to let it out. It hurts so  
badly to have her tease me about something I can't really help," I told him crying. He then   
put his arm on my shoulder.  
"Come on let's get you to your' next class," he said as he took my French book and my   
assigment notebook. We then walked to my French class. We got there right as the bell rung.  
Madame Dupall started on Passe Compose. Which translated means past forms. We studied avoir  
and permettre. Lord Jason wouldn't take his eyes off Sara. Lord what does Sara have that I   
don't? Ohh yeah a size BB cup.  
  
Passe Compose of Permettre and Avoir  
J'ai Permis J'ai Eu  
Tu as Permis Tu as Eu  
Elle a Permis Elle a Eu  
Il a Permis Il a Eu  
Nous avons Permis Nous avons Eu  
Vous avez Permis Vous avez Eu  
Ils/ Elles ont Permis Ils/Elles ont Eu  
  
Friday Night Carrie's Place  
  
I really am astonished that Grandmother let me come here tonight. Remember my parents are   
coming in the day after tommorow. Last time they came Grandmother made me straighten out my  
room at least three times before they came to visit. Why is my Grandmother affraid of my Mom  
for crying out loud my Mom would be HER daughter. But any way I am at Carrie's with Sara. Nina's  
parents said that they would be taking her shoping for a new bed tommorow so she had to stay   
home. We just watched Tommorow's Going to Come in the format of a DVD. Carrie's parents are super  
rich lawyers so they live in a huge house in Beverly Hills and Carrie has her own phone line,  
TV, VCR, and DVD Player in her giantic room. She also has a whirl pool option in her bath tub.  
I don't think that Grandmother would be abel to afford a place like Berk's(Carrie's last name)  
have in a million years. They also have a fairly good sized pool. Not counting the spa and  
tennis courts. The Berks also have a personal maid come tri weekly to clean the house. They  
also have a live in cheif to cook for them and a live in butler who greets guest and helps  
them around the house. Carrie is so lucky. Sara also has a house like Carrie's. Carrie  
and Sara are almost next door neighbors. Sara lives two houses down from Carrie.  
We had a disscussion about boys. This converstation took a fairly odd turn. We had decided   
to turn it into a truth as from truth or dare but without any dares.   
"Ellisa truth whom would you like to French kiss? Allan or Mark," Was that one out of  
the blue.  
"Well Allan no duh," I said. Then it came back to me again.  
"So truth Ellisa if you could for the rest of your life only see one guy in this whole  
world with out a shirt who would you choose?" Sara asked me. I had to really think about this  
after all Mark was extremely good looking without a shirt he has this tan that is gorgeous and  
even without it he looks good without a shirt. But then again could I tell this to Sara? I guess  
I could have just said Allan.  
"I guess Mark he's the only guy I have seen without a shirt after all," I said hoping that  
my reason was good enough so they wouldn't tease me about it.  
"Ohh I knew it Ellisa likes Mark Ellisa likes Mark," Sara said in glee. Lord now I wish  
I would have said Allan. Really boy was I regreting it.  
"Okay Sara truth is it true that you have feelings for Jason Jemmings and that he has  
feelings for you?" I asked hoping to find out why he liked her.  
"Well we did decide to have lunch togther today. It turns out that Jason really likes  
creative writting. He says that if his brother didn't make him join the track team he'd be  
on the creative writting team with me," Sara said. Sara is the president of the creative writting  
team and I am vice president. That just made me remember what if Drill Team got in the way of  
that? That was a team that Sara and I started last year when we just got to Susan B. Anthony.  
Did I ever mention that Susan B. Anothony is a private school? Well it is. Mom and Dad pay my  
tution bill.   
"So does he have feelings for you or not?" Carrie asked Sara just as thirsty for details  
as I was.  
"Well he did ask me to the Halloween Hop," Sara said blushing. The Halloween Hop was a  
dance that our school is going to put on in three weeks at Beat. My grandmother said I could  
go to Beat for this because it was a school function. Only I have a major problem I haven't   
got a date for it. Mrs. Berk just came in here telling us to hit the hay. Good night.  
  
October 13, Sunday Hall of St. Cecila's Catholic Church.   
Ohh gosh! Grandmother is late on picking me up from Chruch. I could take the bus but it goes  
thru South Central LA to get to my house. Let me tell you even if you paid me a thousand bucks  
and had Allan kiss me I wouldn't walk thru South Central LA without a friend. Sara's family   
left half an hour ago. Thru Mass today when we where saying the Our Father and Mark and I had  
to hold hands Mark blushed and I did too. Guess who came to mass with Sara? One clue lover boy.  
Yeah Jason came. I think he wants to be with Sara every moment he can. Why can't Allan be like  
that too me? This totally sucks. Ohh lord. Allan just showed up to bring Jason home. He looked at  
me! Write more later.  
  
Sunday Still Waiting.  
Yes it has been nearly two hours since mass let out and Grandmother still hasn't showed up.   
I'm going to call home if she doesn't show up in fifteen minutes. I can't bear to hear the Camerings  
Widow play when the Saints come marching in one more time. Any way Allan did come over to talk  
too me. Yes me of all people. Here is how it went:  
Allan: Hey your one of Sara's friends right?  
Me:Yeah. Ellisabeth Moscovitz.   
Allan:Your that girl that Diana said was trying out for second string.  
Me:Yeah I'm going out for second string.  
Allan:That's neat. Where's Jason? He said that he'd be around here.  
Me:He was waiting for your parents over in the front of church.  
Allan:Thanks see you around. Good luck!  
Ohh gosh I actually had something that I can call a converstation with Allan Jemmings. I   
can not wait to tell Carrie, Sara, and Nina about this! Except for Sara Carrie and Nina will  
be so jealous. Allan has never had the time or day to talk to them. Even if it was just to  
ask where his brother was. And he actually wished me good luck on the try outs! Grandmother  
just showed up. Ohh my gosh she's with Mom and Dad!  
  
Sunday Ladies Room Mirimar Sheraton Hotel  
Why am I at the Mirimar Sheraton? My Mom and Dad's visit. Well I just got the most amazing  
news. I'll let you guess what it is. Okay I won't make you guess. Mom can't have any other  
kids. Aparently a couple of months back she got this really bad vagina infection. Gosh I can  
barely write the word vagina. It sounds so gross. But any way the only way to get rid of it  
was to have Mom's tubes tied. Yes she actually had to go and have them do that to her so now.  
Yes now she couldn't tell me this before. The reason why I am not fully an American Citizen.  
The fact that I am an imagrant. I knew I was an imagrant my whole life I just never knew and  
all the time I asked Grandmother where I was from she would never tell me where I was born.   
Well aparently I was born in this really small country called Genovia. Yes a place called  
Genovia. I didn't even know that a place called Genovia existed. But guess what? My Mom is  
the princess of Genovia. Once Grandfather dies she will become the crowned princess of Genovia.  
She says that Grandfather will die real soon. I asked her what she meant by real soon. She said  
within five years. She says that she will have to start to train me to become the next princess  
of Genovia.  
"What do you mean you have to train me to become the next princess of Genovia? Why do I  
need to become a princess of Genovia. Except the fact that I am kinda of a geek in my school,  
I like my life a good fair amount,"   
"Honey you are the closest thing that we could get you where born with a quater of royal  
Genovian blood in you that's more than enough for you to become the princess of Genovia. We would  
ask some one else but they don't have royal blood,"Mom I mean Princess Amelia said. Gosh I never  
even knew my Mom and Dad's name before today. That is pretty pathetic.  
"Gosh Mom I really would like to say that I would love to be the next princess but I   
don't thanks for the offer but no thanks," I said polietly. But then my Mom looked sadly at  
me.  
"Sorry honey but you don't have a choice. This is not an offer it is a demand. Because  
techinally you are Ellisabeth Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Helen Moscovitz Renalod Princess of   
Genovia. Not just plain Ellisabeth Helen Moscovitz. I am so sorry honey I had to tell you like  
this but there was no other way for you to be told. Your father and I where hoping that maybe  
I could have another child once Grandpere died." She said so I wouldn't have to become a princess   
but no a stupid infection had to go into her vaginia(eeeeeewwwwwwwww again) and make the doctors   
tie her tubes. Apparently problems with sexual organs run in my family since my mom told me about  
how she became Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renalod was that out of wedlock Grandmother  
and Grandpere had her. Grandmother raised her in New York then untill she was fourteen then around  
that time Grandpere had one of his testicels(triple eeeeeeewwwwwwwwww again!) removed so he  
couldn't have any more children so then Mom became the Princess. She and Aunt Lilly where best  
friends and she and Dad fell in love. So then they got married even out of Great Grandmere's  
wishes. Wouldn't that teach Mom and Dad about having as many children as you can before something  
like that happend? But noooooooooo. They only wanted one child(me) so they decided once Mom  
had to start doing more and more Princess type things, that they would let my Grandmother raise  
me. At that time I was only one and a half years old. So a year after that Step- Grandfather  
died Grandmother moved here to L.A.   
"So if Grandmother and Grandpere kept it a secret from you untill you where fourteen wouldn't  
you want to not do that to me?" I asked.  
"Ohh Darling your Mother and I wanted you to have a fairly normal life here with Grandmother  
and get a good education. You are getting a good education here at Susan B. Anthony right?"  
Dad asked me. It turns out that Dad is Prince Michael. Gosh now come to think about it I think  
I read an articel about a Princess Amelia and Prince Michael once they where going to a ball  
in honor of the birth of Prince Toni of another fairly small country called Swisanaberg. I never  
would think those where my parents. It even had a picture of them! Gosh how stupid could I be?  
"Mom, Dad I don't even know how to act like a princess let alone act like one!" I nearly shouted  
at them we where in this resturant type place. I hope I didn't disturb the other people.   
"That is why I am staying here. Your father and I are going to let you stay at Susan B.   
Anthony for your high school education and live with Grandmother except you have to stay with  
us during Christmas break, Easter break, and the summer and while I am staying here I would like  
you to stay here two weekends every month. I want to catch up on getting to know my own daughter,"  
Mom said. Now you want to get to know about your only living daughter. Now that I am going to  
become a princess.   
"But I don't look like a princess Mom look at me! I am a wreak. I could never look like   
you," I cried to my Mom.  
"Ohh honey you would never guess what I looked like when I was your age," My Mom said taking  
out a school photo of herself when she was my age before Great Grandmere came and took over  
her life. She told me about this. Ohh gosh! Mom has just come in here looking for me got to go.  
  
October 15, Monday Study Hall   
Okay so I have to tell you what happend yesterday after I came out of the restroom. Well it  
is going to happen Mom is going to teach me how to be a true real life princess. Yes I will  
have to spend every other weekend with Mom and Dad untill Christmas. Then I will have to   
go with Mom and Dad back to Genovia. Then after Christmas break I will come back here and  
again stay with Mom and Dad in the Mimar Sheraton every other weekend. Grandmother refuses to  
give up custody though untill I am out of high school. Also next Sunday my Mom is going to take  
me shoping for clothes and take me to get "made over". My Mom says that she will even get me  
fitted for contact lenses. Also when I told her about Drill Team she really is excited for the  
fact that I am going out for it. Also she doesn't want me telling any one of my friends about  
the fact that I am a princess. Oh no! Mr. Cooper caught me writing!   
  
Later Monday, Geometry  
Gosh! Will Jason stop looking at Sara! He's stared at her the whole class. I wonder what his  
grade for geometry is since he's developed a crush on Sara. Ohh yeah Mom said that she promised  
me that she would not teach me the way Great Grandmere taught her. From what Mom told me about  
the way Great Grandmere taught her and if Mom did teach me the way Great Grandmere did I promised  
her very strongly(because I'm Catholic and I don't swear) that I would run away. Today Diana  
came up to me and looked at me and laughed she didn't even say any insulting things. In a way  
this is more insulting than having her say anything to me at all. I almost blabed out to her  
that I was Princess Ellisabeth. I still can't belive that she dared to call me Ellisabeth.   
Mom said that probably that the length of time we can keep the fact that I am a princess a secret  
for at the most three weeks. Miss. Nomon just looked at me and isn't looking happy.  
  
Discreate Geometry:  
  
October 16, Tuesday MTA  
Why am I getting neverous? Try outs are going to be in four days on Friday. The people on  
the bus are looking at me. There are a couple of people who are allways on the bus. One of   
them is this really old guy who allways is either reading a book about World War 2 or   
something about that genere. I think it is that he's a WW2 veteran by the fact that he is   
really into that stuff. Then there is this twenty five year old woman who must work at   
Bloomingdales. She is allways bitting her nails. My stop is coming up got to go.  
  
October 20,Friday My Bedroom  
Gosh! Try outs where today five people besides me tried out. They are going to need five  
people. That means that one of us is not going to make the second string. I found out that  
second string means that you are a regular Drill Team member but you go with the regular team  
to parades. But for serious competitions you are like an understudy for one of regular members.  
Just in case something happens to them.  
I think that I probably have a good chance seeing that Tina Somberg is REALLY uncordinated  
I probably have a big chance of making it. Even if Tina Somberg has a perfect size C cup I'm  
sure they want more talent than disfunction. Of course Diana was there you should have seen her  
when she saw me trying out! Her eyes went really small then they almost dialated in this odd  
way. The judges say that they liked my ten hut the best. They say I have got discipline and  
figure. The results are going to be posted on Monday. They say that if you are on even second  
string that you get to wear the uniform to school three times a week that doesn't even include  
spirit days and prestination days. Remember I told you that I go to a private school? Well we  
have to wear uniforms. The principal says that they help unify our school so less presure is  
put on students to wear the popular thing and that means that we can pay attention to class  
better. But I would really like to get out of wearing my plaid skirt and oxford blouse three  
times a week and extra events for a very short dark green pleided skirt, in cold weather a  
turtel neck and the drill team uniform top. Gosh just thinking about it makes me want to  
become a drill team member even more than ever! I have to go Mom and Dad just came for dinner.  
  
October 21, Saturday   
Oh my gosh! I have been praying all this time(well ever since Friday after school) that I  
get onto the Drill Team. It would be so neato to get onto it. But ohh no not for Sara and  
Carrie both say that Drill Team is the bane of their existence. I really think that deep  
down they want to be on the team too. Diana called me. Yes that's right DIANA SAMPSON called  
ME ELLISA. She said that she thought I was pretty impresive at try outs. She says that even  
though I don't have big enough breasts that she suspects that I will get on to the team. Then  
she started acting really nice to me. But at the end she said if I do become a member of  
the team that I have an automatic and almost obligational inviation to sit with her and her  
group. I told her though that my best friend for ever will be Sara. She said that maybe if  
I did make it that Sara could sit with the team a couple times. I don't even know how Diana  
got my number in the first place. Grandmother since she doesn't want people staking us on  
the phone doesn't list our number in any phone book. I guess once some one is destined to  
become one of her groupies she will work at finding their number through sources. Today I  
got on my compture guess who was on? Mark. His screen name is CMANCMAN which stands for Christs  
Man and Catholic Man. He is really into being a Catholic. If I didn't become Catholic my   
parents where going to make me Jewish. My Dad is Jewish. But I became Catholic and I am  
strong about my Catholic belife in Jesus Christ and that he died for our sins on the cross.  
I also love everything about Mary about how pure she was. She is the woman I most admire for  
her strength. Geez! The woman had to bear and watch her son die on a cross and have people   
tease him and tourture him. I know I couldn't have the strength to go through with that.  
CMANCMAN:Hey Moscovitz sup?  
Ellisagurlie:NOTHING!  
CMANCMAN:Sorry for asking. Lover boy called to ask you to the Halloween Hop yet?  
Ellisagurlie:What ARE you talking about?  
CMANCMAN:The guy that you would love to French kiss. Mr.Allan remember he's one of my  
friends I could put a good word in for you.  
Ellisagurlie:You wouldn't dare!!!  
CMANCMAN:Please don't yell. If you stop I'll put on my internet camera on and take off  
my shirt.  
Ellisagurlie:U'r SO funny.  
CMANCMAN:Thank you for the compliment.  
Ellisagurlie:So Sara really did tell you about truth last week huh?  
CMANCMAN:Yup. You guessed right Moscovitz.  
Ellisagurlie:I'm so gonna kill her.  
CMANCMAN:Please do me a favor and don't kill my sister she's my only sibiling  
and I would perfer it if she still was alive.   
Ellisagurlie:Ohh I would never kill Sara she's my best friend.  
CMANCMAN:I would hope so.  
Ellisagurlie:Thanks Mark for cheering me up. That day when Diana said mean things to  
me.   
CMANCMAN:No problem hope you get on!  
Ellisagurlie:Thanks!  
CMANCMAN:Hey Ellisa need some one to go with to the Halloween Hop? I'd take you so that  
you don't have to worry.  
Ellisagurlie:Thanks Mark. But if Allan askes me out you know I'll go with him.  
CMANCMAN:Kay bye Ellisa..  
Ellisagurlie:All of a sudden why are you starting to call me Ellisa? You allways have  
called me Moscovitz.  
CMANCMAN:I wanted to see how it felt to call you Ellisa instead of Moscovitz for once.  
Ellisagurlie:Uh um......  
CMANCMAN: Got to go Moscovitz!  
  
Well enough being said that was pretty odd convestation to have with Mark in the first place.  
Ohh yeah my parents came over for dinner last night because they where signing forms for custody  
type stuff and Genoviain goverment documents. I'm also sorry that I haven't been able to write  
much untill yesterday. See I had to go to meetings about drill team try outs. Also Mom hired  
me Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday a private dance trainer Madame Jesuqie. I think  
one reason why I did so well in try outs was thanks to Madame Jesuqie guess what? Starting  
next week I am going to have to be dropped off at school. Mom is afraid that like her soon  
after my make over it won't be safe for me to take the MTA. In the first place before I   
even knew I was a princess I knew the MTA is a dangerous system. Once a crazy man came up  
to me and started to ask me personal stuff I knew from the first glance that he was crazy so  
I ignored him. But no before she told me I was a princess she didn't care about how un safe  
the MTA was. Also I will enjoy getting taken to school by my Mom and Dad's chauffer Frank.  
He took us home from the Sheraton last Sunday. He is really funny. But get this Mom and Dad  
don't ride in a regular car they ride around in a limo. Yes I did say limo. But another thing  
that I don't like about the MTA is that it is a long way from home. It takes about an hour to  
get to the bus stop which is at the bottom of the big steep hill that I live on. Carrie's   
parents have Carrie taken to school by the buttler Mr.Geraldson take her to school in their  
limo. Carrie's limo is only a regular limo but Mom and Dad's was a stretch limo. I could  
fit all my friends into it, Mark, and maybe half of the drill team in it. I am not kidding.  
Gosh Mom is coming over soon to have our first day of princess lesons. She says that from  
the time we start princess lesons untill we stop I am Princess Ellisabeth Amelia Mignonette   
Grimaldi Helen Moscovitz Renalod. Not Ellisa Helen Moscovitz.  
  
October 22, Sunday A Bench in the Glendale Galleria  
For once I am going to swear but I will have to go to confession. GOD I don't know who that  
is looking at me in this compact mirror that I have out. Seriously I don't okay so here's  
how the day went so far. First thing after church Frank picked me up. Mom was allready in  
the backseat. I wondered what was going on. I started to figure it out when we came to an  
optomistrist building. I knew that I was going to get fitted for my contacts. The situtation  
of getting them was pretty boring it took two hours. But then soon enough I got them and then  
we headed back to the limo. Soon we where buzzing off some other place. We stopped in front of  
the of a office buliding. Mom then took me and headed for a hair studio. Once we got there the workers  
shooed every one out. Gosh it was so embarrasing. Having the whole place cleared out for me.  
Then the man took me and looked at me. He looked deep in thought. He then talked with my Mom.  
She nodded a couple of times then. The man whom I found out was Farado sat me down in a chair  
and he had his whole team go and dye my hair light blond very light. They then made it really   
wavy with a perm. My hair looked like one of the members of this very popular girl band   
Starz Again. They then did a whole big facial even including cumbers. They did everything   
to me. The whole proccess even including a manicure and pedicure took three hours. They then  
experimented with a bunch of make up stuff on my face. After that I was pretty tried I really  
just wanted to go home but then Mom and I got into the car and headed for the Galleria. She  
then headed to a store that you had to have an appointment to use. Once we got there we bought  
a ton of stylish clothes. I just wanted to buy a couple pair of jeans and some tops but no  
Mom wouldn't let me all she bought me where cool and stylish clothes. Honestly I wish that it  
wouldn't feel like she hates every thing about me. Oh here she comes.   
  
October 23, Monday Geometry  
Gosh I'm so bored in this class today. All we are talking about are stupid verticel angles.   
Guess what? Okay so I won't keep you guessing I made the team as first girl! That means that  
I'm first in line if they need a replacement for any big competitions. When I saw it I almost  
fainted. But thankfully I didn't. When Sara saw me at school today she freaked out big time.  
She wondered what had happend to me. I told her that it was because of my parents' visit Grandmother  
is now making me wear all this stuff. Sara was none the smarter about me being a princess. Then  
right after I explained this to her we went past the front board where the teachers place all  
the annoucments and stuff. There it was. The list that had the members of the second string   
drill team. I looked at it hoping I was on it in the first place then I saw it at the top. I could  
hardly belive it. When Sara saw this she turned pale. I'm not kidding when I say in my life I  
had never seen her so pale.   
"Sara what's wrong?" I asked Sara hoping to find out what scared her to death.  
"YOU ARE THE FIRST GIRL??? YOU MADE IT!?!?!?!?!" She then started crying after she finished  
her sentence.  
"Is that bad?" I asked unaware if she was happy sad or sad sad or mad sad.  
"You are such a bimbo what did you try out for?" She stated back looking at me with much  
anger.  
"I like dancing. I also wanna be a part of something else outside of creative writing. It's  
not that I don't like creative writing, it's just that I want to expand my horzions," I said.  
"Well you can join the computer club if you want to expand your horizons," Sara said in  
a really high pitched voice.  
"Ellisa hello, remember your invite to sit with us, our tabel is right outside on the  
cafetria balcony. See you there," Diana said gloating past me.  
"You know what Ellisa, I want you to go sit with them at lunch, I dare you too. All they  
are being nice to you is because you are now on the drill team," Sara said hissing like a snake.  
What is her problem? Doesn't she want me to be happy? Then she left me standing there. I guess  
Shellia saw this and pointed it out to Diana. They then came up to me.  
"So you got into a fight with Miss. Fisher huh?" Diana said flouncing her nice hair.  
"Yeah I can't belive her! She's supposed to be happy for me I just got some great news,"  
I said looking at Sara while she was at her locker.   
"Yeah I guess she was only your friend because she just wanted to use you some way," Shellia  
said.  
"Ellisa your hair looks really good," Gwenth said.  
"Thanks," I said pushing a strand behind my ear.  
"Ohh did you see Mark Fisher Sara's brother today? He looks SO fine," Willa another one  
of Diana's friends who is on the team said.  
"Yeah he really is something. But I have Allan and I heard he's already taking a girl to  
the dance. Who ever she is must be something. Mark is totally fine," Diana said dreamily.  
"I know who he's taking to the dance," I said shyly.  
"WHO?" Diana and all her friends asked me looking like kids waiting for candy.  
"He's taking me. He asked me Saturday," I said.  
"He is? Wow you are like so lucky," Willa said  
"Maybe Sara was just being your friend so that she could hook her brother up with you,"  
Diana said suggestivly.  
"I don't think so. We've been best friends since pre-school. At that time Mark would have  
only been eight years old," I said looking at Diana.  
"How'd you get your hair to be so nice and fluffy?" Shellia asked me looking at my hair.  
"Well I got it permed. Do you guys like it that much?" I asked unsure what the answer would  
be.  
"We all love it. Also you look pretty without glasses you should have gotten contacts a long  
time ago," Allan said butting in. I guess if Allan said something they all would aggree with  
no questions asked because they all noded their heads. Then the sadly the bell rung singaling  
the beging of the day of these awfull things they call classes. Oh no she's caught me! G2G!  
  
Monday, Mirimar Sheraton  
I just finished princess lessons with Mom. She taught me today how to talk like how to win a debate,  
sound knowledgeable, and know the basic phrases of fifteen languages. She also says that if I   
show up again to princess lessons in my boots she would take them and cut them up. She wants  
me to wear high heels, nylons, lipstick, and eye shadow. Also I have to have my hair neatly brushed  
out before I come. Frank told me this really funny joke. Honestly he's not a bad chauffer.  
He told me this knock knock joke about a princess. He made me laugh about being a princess. He's  
got a gift I tell you a real gift. Grandmother was really uptight this morning when Frank  
came to get me. She kept on asking him to repeat the directions that she gave him on how to   
get to Susan B. Anthony. I felt really sorry for Frank at this time. I guess he has some sympathy  
for me too seeing how I'm a princess and all. Mom also saw my French quiz before princess lessons  
today she looked at the score and started to go on and on in French in words that I hardly understood  
but I could pick up a couple of phrases like Je suis zut! This translated means I am darned. I guess  
she would have used stronger language if she knew I hadn't taken any French at all but she didn't.  
I saw Dad a half a hour ago. He is also worried about my safety he like Grandmother is worried  
that I'll get abducted by some international spy or kidnapper. Gosh! My father and Grandmother  
could care less about my safety before all this princess stuff happend. Actually the thought of  
getting abducted by an international spy sounds kinda interesting. I am embarrassed to write this  
down but I have had fantasies of getting abducted by this international spy man Waren who I created  
in my dreams. Waren is perfect he has the face of Allan, he has the body of Mark, and he has  
the personality of James Bond. Every time in my dreams Waren wants to abduct me because I am actually  
the daughter to a rich land owner. Well I guess in some decent respect my fantasies HAVE come  
true. I AM a princess. I am Princess Ellisabeth Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Helen Moscovitz Renalod.  
I just counted the number of names in that and that is seven names. Another gosh! I don't think  
that any other girls or guys in my school have seven names let alone five. I have to go now Frank  
is ready to take me back home. One thing Mom said was that tommorow I should start to bring  
things with me to princess lessons so that I can start to set up a room for myself. I want to  
talk to Mom about this I don't want to leave Grandmother alone like that she allready lost Step-  
Grandfather she doesn't need to loose me too.   
October 25,Wednesday French  
Yesterday princess lessons kinda $u(ked. Mom was having a headache yesterday so she took it out on me  
I guess. Yesterday she assigned me to read this dumb book on how to be lady like. After all that hard  
reading of how to sit properly, how to eat with good manners, how to introduce yourself, and  
how to dance she made me take a small quiz. Honestly I am not kidding you she made me take a  
quiz. I ended up scoring a really bad grade of five out of fifteen. This made Mom get an even  
bigger headache and she said some more Juis suis zuts. I thought her promise to me was that she  
wouldn't be so hard on me like Great Grandmere was. I talked with Dad while Mom took a tiney  
nap. I actually don't dislike my Dad anymore. He's like Frank I guess. He said that Mom had  
a headache that day because she was worrying about me. I then of course asked Dad why she worried  
about me. He then said it was because I'm her only daughter, and that she doesn't want any reporters  
finding out about me untill I'm ready. Dad told me how when Mom first found out that she was a  
princess Great Grandmere called a reporter and told her the whole story. That's the type of worring  
I guess Mom is worrying about. I also now feel bad for Mom having to worry if any one will tell  
any reporters why she's here in L.A. and who I am. I hope the news about me doesn't leak out any  
time soon. I am DEFINATELY not ready to handel the press. Now I also know why Mom wants me to  
be chauffered to school instead of taking the bus. What if the story leaked out some how with  
out my knowledge and I hoped on to the bus and some crazy nutcase kidnaps me or something like that  
because I'm a princess. Ohh yeah. Sarah's still not talking to me today. For the past three  
days I have been sitting with Diana, Shellia, Willa, Gwenth, Nadia, Ling Sung, and Freda. Yes  
these are most of the regular drill team members. What do we talk about? Well guys, guys, guys,  
and fashion. Monday all Diana, Willa, and Gwenth could think about was Mark. They wanted to help  
me buy my dress for the Halloween Hop. I also never knew before having lunch with Diana and her  
passe how complicated it was to plan one simple dress for a dance. I also got my uniform today.  
Our first practice is going to be today after school. But right after practice I have to head  
over to the Sheraton and have princess lessons with Mom. I put my uniform on right after I got it  
I was so happy. But then Sarah came by with Carrie, Nina, and Heather. Carrie and Sarah looked  
at me with ice cold eyes. I guess they where seeing what I had seen in Diana, Shellia, Gwenth,  
and Willa before Monday. I honestly don't think they are that bad anymore they just are a bit  
on the naive side of how they think they are supposed to act towards other non drill team members.  
Actually how we treat them is no better than the way they treat us. I guess both sides are guilty  
for making the other one not like them. Oops! Madame Dortheia is looking at me.  
  
Later Wednesday  
Good greif! My first day of drill team practice was harsh. Coach Watersons is tough. She made  
us do fifty leg streches followed by a half a mile run. That was only warm up. It was followed  
by two hours of learning a routine for our next performance. It turns out that I will definately  
be doing the next couple of performances. Just today Willa by accident broke her leg. Yup the  
word is that she won't be abel to do any drill team stuff for the next two and a half months.  
So that means that for the next two and a half months I will be a regular good old drill team member  
like the rest of the girls. Diana says that there will be a party at her house after school  
next Friday. Ohh yeah Saturn's Rings is going to still come to our school but it's been post poned  
untill they are done with their tour which is going on right now. The tour will end in a month  
or two so they will not be coming any time soon. Ohh yeah Confirmation classes this week where  
cool. We all got into this circle and told each other our thoughts on a scripture reading. I just  
wish that Sara and I weren't still fighting it would have been better if we were able to be  
more opened to tell our classmates stuff in sharing time. But no we both were filled with too  
much pride to admit our flaws.  
Mom was really nice to me during princess lessons today. She said that she was actually  
sorry for being hard on me the past couple of lessons. Today she wanted me to speak with her in  
French the offical language of Genovia. She also gave me culture lessons today. She is vegitarian   
she says. I'm vegitiarian but not extreme I will eat a little bit of meat here and there. I hope  
that she's like this allways. Grandmother came over to the Mimar for dinner today. We actually  
had a friendly dinner converstation. Frank then drove Grandmother and me home after that. Mom  
showed me also before I left the room I'm going to stay in this weekend. It is huge! It has three  
big closets. Then the t.v. in it is twice the size of Carrie's big screen t.v. it also has a   
DvD player and a VCR. It has a CD player. The bed oh my the bed is a queen sized bed. Mom also  
bought me a bunch of cool CDs. Honestly I think she's starting to stop worrying about my safety.  
Or maybe she's getting all I am a mother I should be happy. Grandmother thinks that Mom is going  
to spoil me by buying me all this stuff. I don't she's spoling me at all. Oh no I have a big  
three paged essay due for Mrs. Roberts. Mrs. Roberts is my English teacher. She's the moderator  
for the creative writing team. So I have to be an excellent student for her she expects nothig  
but the best from me. As you can see I have homework to do so I'm writting off.  
  
October 26, Thursday Study Hall  
Yes! Coach Watersons is not here today! That means no hard drill team practice. I heard from  
Willa that Coach Watersons has never had a day of absence but I guess today she did. Mrs. Roberts  
is the moderator for this study hall today. I already had her for English. She loved my three  
paged essay. She tought it had artistic genius. Some people think that Mrs. Roberts shows favoritism  
towards Sara and me, but she doesn't I really try to be a good student for her. According to  
Shellia who sits by me in study hall teachers perfer boys over girls even though they never show  
it. Okay at lunch we have a creative writing team meeting. I hope that Sara and I can get along  
long enough to conduct a meeting.   
Mark talked to me in the hall today. He wants to know who should get who for the Halloween  
Hop. I told him that I'd pick him up since I have my limo. He wants to get me since it's considered  
proper for a guy to take a girl to the dance not the other way around. I pointed it out that  
he had asked so I volluntered. He nearly blushed. I never thought that a guy would blush over  
me. It was completely odd to have it happen in the first place. But for some reason I can be  
myself completely around Mark. While around Allan I would have never been able to get a word  
out edgewise. Then the oddest thing happend. I'll have to write the whole converstation down.  
"So Moscovitz would you like to do something after Mass on Sunday? I was thinking the  
new movie Fred and Izzy. After that maybe we could have some lunch," Mark said.  
"Well I have to check with my parents and Grandmother. But I'll im you after I get answers  
to that question," I said casually. Then it hit me. Mark Fisher was asking me out on a date.  
I must have gasped for air or something.  
"Are you okay Moscovitz? Should I get some help?" Mark asked me.  
"No I'm fine. So yeah I'll ask today I promise I'll get back to you by ten o' clock tonight,"  
I told him. Oh my I have never been that nervous around Mark. Then the bell rung. Why must that  
bell ring? I could honestly hate it. Mrs. Roberts is looking at me I better start to get to  
work on my English homework.  
  
Later Thursday  
Yes! Mom, Dad, and Grandmother are going to let me go out with Mark. I've got some inspiration to  
write something good. And more good news Sara and I have made up. We decided that for the good  
of the creative writing team we have to get along and we had a big talk before the meeting. We  
sorted out our feelings. I told Sara what I noticed. She felt really bad. She also told me that  
she was afraid that she would loose me as a friend when I joined the team. I told her that I  
would always be here friend no matter what happend. She then got her confidence back that I would  
never turn against her like she thought I would. I then introduced her to Diana, Shellia, Willa,  
Gwenth, Ling Sung, Nadia, and Freda. Surpizingly they were nice to Sara. They also of course  
asked Sara a whole ton of questions about Mark. Sara answered them happily even if she knew  
that they were only being nice to her because one Mark was her brother and two she was my best  
friend. Tommorow I will be staying after princess lessons with Mom and Dad. I also asked Grandmother  
today about Diana's party. She says she'll think about letting me go to it or not. I have to  
go now Sara is on the phone and Grandmother says I have to pack so I can spend the weekend at   
Mom and Dad's.   
  
October 27, Friday Mom and Dad's  
  
Okay I guess I kinda like living here with Mom and Dad. Room service is great! I'm not kidding  
I can buy as much good for you foods as I like. Then Mom and Dad bought me a couple of DvDs  
today I now have a collection of DvDs and Videos. Also my bed is HUGE. It is three times as  
big as my bed and Grandmother's or Grandma and Grandpa's. I found out that I sleep in the same  
bed as my Mom slept in while I'm at Grandma and Grandpa's apartment and the bed is in the same  
room that Aunt Lilly had when she was living with Grandma and Grandpa. Aunt Lilly is coming to   
visit in two weeks. All this time she has been living in Washington D.C. she's an intern at the  
White House. She's going to run for govenor or something like that soon though. I think that   
she would make a great politicain or govenor or what ever she is going to become.  
Today dinner was okay I guess. Grandmother stayed for dinner. She kept on checking to see  
if Mom knew how to take care and raise a child. Mom of course is capabel of this. I heard that  
Mom actually kind of raised Grandmother when she was my age. I still kind of raise Grandmother.  
I have to make sure she pays the bills with the check Mom sends her for child support. I have to  
make sure that she has done the groccery shopping and other forms of shoping outside of the  
grocceries.  
After dinner was over with Santel one of the maids for Mom and Dad cleared the tabel for  
desert. Desert was unhealthy but delicious. We had five kinds of choclate cake. Honestly Mom  
says that I should know this for the next princess lessons because she'll test me on it. Gosh  
Mom is strict but not that much. Also a young waiter boy came into the room with a golden box.  
Mom and Dad said it was a present for me. I opened the box and found a tiny pearl necklace. Mom  
said that it also was a necklace that Grandpere had gotten her for her fifteenth birthday and  
this is a make-up gift for this year. My birthday this year was something I really don't want to  
remember I had tripped in front of all my friends. It was completely embarrassing for me. Mom wants  
us too talk. It's not going to be about princess stuff either, so guess what she wants to talk about?  
Yes that's right she wants to talk about the s word. She already had to tell me in public that she  
had a vaginal infection and she had to get her tubes tied. Now in private she wants to get all Miss.  
Know it all in the s word? Not if I can help it. G2G Mom's coming and she wants to have the talk now.  
One word: HELP ME! Okay two words.  
  
October 28, Saturday Mom and Dad's.  
I'm BORED! I've finished all my homework for the weekend. Now what am I too do? I can't call Sara.  
What if she called *69 and found out that I was staying at the Mirimar Sheraton? She would find out  
all about the princess thing. If she ever found out before I turn sixteen and can go to BEAT I  
would absolutly die. Mom wants to go shoping for my dress for Sunday. She wants Mark to like me even  
more. I felt like telling her: "Mom why can't he like me the way he does right now? What's wrong with me?"  
But I don't personally have the guts to tell my Mom this.  
Also Santel is actually cool. I started to talk to her today. She has worked for the English  
Royal Family before at Buckingham Palace. She said that I would have fun playing with Princess Caroline  
the second in line for the throne. The first in line for the throne is Prince Samuel. Lots of my   
friends have major crushes on Prince Samuel. He's truly hot. But get this Mom says that she wants to   
introduce me to Queen Anne. Prince Samuel and Princess Caroline are Queen Anne and King Peter's children.  
Hopefully I will get to meet Prince Samuel if Mom ever does introduce me to Queen Anne. Apparently  
Mom and Queen Anne are friends or aquantances. Dad left this morning right after breakfast. He  
wanted to get some golfing done while here. Mom is now frantaicly trying to find a store who will make  
me a Halloween Hop dress for the dance. Oh my gosh it is so totally embarrassing for me that I have  
to find a store that will make a dress that is tall but not so totally big busted. WHY ME? WHY ME?  
Okay, I know I should be kind on my Mom after all she only wants the best for me. The way Grandmother,  
Dad, Grandpere, Grandma, and Grandpa do. But dear (I'm sorry I can't swear that well) Lord help me  
not to strangle her before I turn fifteen and a half. I think I can still tell myself that at least  
she isn't as bad as Great Grandmere. So what am I wearing today? I'm wearing a pair of hip hugging  
bell bottom jeans with sequins on them, a tube top that has to be held up with super body glue,  
a pair of cool black boots, and a purple headband. The phone is for me I have to go.  
  
Later Saturday  
Guess who was on the phone? Sara and Mark. I was wondering how they knew I was staying at the Mirimar Sheraton?  
But Sara said that Grandmother told her when she called for me last night. Guess what Grandmother had  
explained to Sara? She says that there is some sort of oil leak in my bedroom and that with Mom's fianical help  
she's putting me up here. Sara can't belive that I'm going out with her brother. She has allways  
wanted it to come true but never said anyting before. I asked her when she started to think of these  
types of thoughts. She said since ninth grade. I guess then Sara isn't my best friend because Mark  
wanted to be near me then I guess. So the Sunday movie and lunch with Mark is still on I guess. Mom  
took me shopping like I told you. We now have successfully found a dress for the dance and for Sunday.  
Dear me I know I should love my mother and all she went through nine hours of labor for me(Grandmother told  
me this when I had to do a family project in seventh grade on the day you were born)and she worries over  
me but it's really, really, really, really, really hard to do this when she says that you need a new  
dress so a guy will like you. Why me? Why me? Why ME?   
  
Later Saturday after dinner  
  
My Grandpere's coming in to visit me in a couple of days. Okay now Mom is totally going to freak  
she's going to make me use all my best manners and stuff like that. Mom was ultra strict at princess  
lessons today, she gave me three stupid tests on what forks to use, the proper way to sit and stuff like  
that. Again more with the why me's. I got on the internet today. Dad was trying to bribe me to be nicer  
to Mom and bought me a laptop compture. All I can say to this is very, very, very, very, good try Dad  
thanks for the laptop. Mom also wants me to meet a cousin of mine a Rachel somebody and give her a tour  
of S.B.A.P.H.S since she will start to go to school with me. Rachel it turns out is Aunt Lilly's daughter  
but she has her father's last name. Aunt Lilly and Uncle Boris had a happy mariage for thirteen years  
but then it got rocky and they decided that the best thing for the children Rachel and Fred(Rachel's brother)  
was to get a divorce. This was so not true. In my whole life I have talked to Cousin Rachel twice. But one  
of those times was after the divorce and she so did not like it. I know for a fact that Aunt Lilly still  
loves Uncle Boris and he loves her still. Cousin Fred lives with Uncle Boris but Cousin Rachel lives  
with Aunt Lilly. Rachel gets to see her father every other month but now she wants to spend more time  
with her mother. I can see why. Her mother isn't the crowned princess of Genovia. Her mother isn't making her  
spend every afternoon taking princess lessons with her. She doesn't have the name Ellisabeth Amelia Mignonette   
Grimaldi Helen Moscovitz Renalod that her mother gave her and she has to live with for THE REST OF HER LIFE.  
Sara called again latter. She wants to know the report on the "oil leak" situation at my Grandmother's.  
I told her they should be finished with it by Monday at the earliest. Oh now I remember Cousin Rachel's  
last name. Its Pelkowski. No offense but Uncle Boris has an odd last name that personally I wouldn't be   
caught dead having. So about the whole name thing it's about even. Aunt Lilly is sending Rachel here to be  
with Mom. I have no idea why Aunt Lilly would send Rachel to Mom instead of Grandma and Grandpa. Frank is  
trying to tell me something I have to go.  
  
October 29, Sunday Saint Cecilia's  
  
I will soon be going out with Mark! It's a dream come true! He actually got out of his whole proper attire  
phase long enough to dress cool! He looks so much hotter than Allan. It's true. I'm not lying. I wish I could  
be lying though I don't want to feel these feelings for Sara's older brother it's just not cool and all.  
Anyway I don't care if the acopolypse comes I'm going on a date with Mark the hotest real guy I've  
ever seen! Why haven't we actually left for the date yet? Mark has to talk to Frank about were we are going.  
Now Frank is starting to seem like a body guard to me. He wants to protect me because with Mom and Dad and  
all that stuff but he doesn't have to be so protective of me in the fact that I can't go any were including the   
hotel lobby without him accompying me. He's cool in the fact that he keeps on telling these really good  
jokes to me to keep me sane. He keeps on making me laugh about being a princess that is why I can't  
hate him. It's not his fault that Mom and Dad hired him to be my cauffer and all. It's also so not his fault   
that I'm a mutated freak in my development and all. Okay I have to go now Frank knows exactly where  
we are going to be in case a hired hitman showes up or something to that extent.   
  
Sunday later Grandmother's again  
  
One word: Perfect! Life's perfect. Okay I have to describe to you every detail on how the date went.  
Mark and I got into the limo and speed off to the movie theater. Once we were there we decided not to  
see Fred and Izzy but a replaying of a movie that was out in my Mom's teenhood called She's All That. We   
stood in line waiting to buy tickets. It was starting to get cold and all so Mark wrapped his arm around me  
and it felt so good. He wears this awesome colone. He then pressed his body I'm not sure if this was  
intened or not against mine. It was the closest thing to the s word I've ever had in my life. I was  
pretty darn happy about it. Sadly then we were able to get tickets and he took his arm off me to pay  
for the tickets. About the whole s word. I don't plan to have ever except with my one and only husband.  
We got inside of the movie theater and got a bucket of popcorn. We then sat down and waited for the movie  
to start. We finished the almost the whole bucket of popcorn by the time the credits started to play. Mark  
went back and got some more and he was back before the movie offically started. I was captivated at the performance of  
Rachael Leigh Cook. Freddie Prinze Jr. was SO hot. But looking at Mark I knew I had my own Freddie   
Prinze Jr. right besides me. I just hope Mark asking me out wasn't some big bet like it was for Laney in  
the movie. After the movie was done we went outside again to head to the resturant that Mark was going to   
take me for lunch. He kept on making sure I was warm enough. I can't belive how cold it got in late October.  
The resturant that Mark took me to was Sky Palace. It was was wonderful the atmosphere was perfect. It was  
like we were in a castle that was in the sky on a cloud. It was how I truly felt. Mark ordered for me a vegtable  
pasta dish that was fablous. For himself he ordered a veggie burger with a salad. Mark and I are both animal  
protective. We don't like killing animals on an every day basis. I only eat meat at the most twice a week if  
I have to. I can stand meat but I prefer not to kill them for my own benifit to eat. I like tofu so  
it isn't a problem. We talked about so many different things here is how some of it goes:  
Mark:So did you like the movie?  
Me:Yeah I liked it alot. How about you?  
Mark: I liked it. It wasn't that shabby for an old chick flick.  
Me: You know Laney was so pretty and people didn't even notice it until it was shown on her  
outside. That was a bummer.  
Mark: Tell me about it. I thought that she was pretty from the start if she just brushed her  
hair out.  
Me:So are looks EVERYTHING?  
Mark:Not really are they EVERYTHING to you?  
Me(between laughs): That and if I can have a decent converstation with the person and not  
fight with them.  
Mark: Me too. I guess.  
  
Oh my gosh! We were kind of flirting. The dress I was wearing was the one Mom got for me for the   
date. It was pink and purple. The straps were spagehti straps but the bodice was covered with big thick  
layers of fabric so you really couldn't tell that I had small breasts and all. The dress ended at  
my calfs. The trim at the bottom was white lace. It was really cute and stylish I was really happy  
after all my Mom spent all that time getting it for me. I think Mom is good at heart honestly. But I   
have to get back to the BEST part of the date which was after lunch. Mark called Frank and my Grandmother  
and told them not to expect us back till later. Both of us wanted to spend the rest of the day togther just   
having fun. Mark took me then to Borders. We both had fun for three hours just reading books on   
the cruelness of the meat industry. I have never mentioned this before but Mark is a certified genius.  
He is one I'm not lying. He takes a couple of senior college courses. Once back when he was in the  
ninth grade they wanted him to graduate allready but he didn't want to graduate and leave all his small number  
yet of great importance friends. He has everything a girl could want, looks, great personality, intelligence,  
integrity, etc. I can't see why after these past two and a half years I have wasted my valuable crushing time  
oggling after Allen. He is so last year to me now. So after we read for three hours Mark took me to this  
shop that sold old things like antiques and bought me a beatiful real pearl necklace. No offense to Mom   
and all but his necklace meant more to me than Mom's pearl necklace. It was dainty and light. Mom's  
was fairly heavy and bulky. Once he placed the necklace on me we left the store and headed to a coffe   
shop for a light dinner. We had pastries, short bread, and coffee for dinner that night. It wasn't  
the most elegant dinner like lunch but I loved every minute of it especially when the only booth open  
at that moment was really tiny. It was so tiny that at the most our heads could only be a foot  
away from eachother. We had fun during our odd dinner. We talked about the gun laws and freedoms   
in the Bill of Rights. We never seem to run out of anything to talk about. We may not aggree completely  
on what we say about a certain topic but we never have fought in our lives I don't think. Once Mark  
and I each went to the restroom for a pit stop we left the coffe shop and headed to the bus stop. Mark   
instisted that he pay my fare but I reminded him that we each have student passes. He kind of blushed then.  
Once we were on the bus in the back because it was a long ride we kind of feel asleep. I rested my head  
on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me. I was in heaven I knew it right then and there. We   
were like this for about an hour which was how long the whole bus ride was. He pulled the chain to  
the driver to signal for our stop which was going to be his house. Grandmother insisted that instead  
of having us drive through the bad part of L.A. to reach my house that we just simply go to his house  
and that Grandmother would send Frank to pick me up once we called to signal that we were back.  
Once we reached the front gate to Mark's house Mark dropped his keys to the gate. Unforuntaly Sara,  
Mr. and Mrs. Fisher had gone to L.A.C.M.A for the day and wouldn't be back until very late. Mark didn't  
want to bother pressing the button to signal for Hillary or one of the other two maids or three  
butlers to open it for us. So he reached down to get his keys and I was going to help him search if  
he needed it. Once we found the keys our hands brushed up against eachothers and a jolt of pure happiness  
swept thru me. We got up and Mark opened the gate to the house. We got to the door and went inside.   
I sadly then had to call Grandmother so I could get picked up. After making the sad call Mark went  
out with me to the porch to wait for Frank. I heard noises of crickets and nature all around us. Mark  
slowly reached downt to my face and pressed his lips against mine it was gentel and soft. In response  
to this I opened my mouth and let his tounge enter mine. I just have to a relization. Mark and I were  
French kissing. We held this kiss for about seven minutes untill Mark and I headed for the loveseat  
which was on the porch. A marvelous thing then happened we started kissing again and again. It was  
full blown making out within seconds. It was a wonder we stoped before the limo pulled up to Mark's  
house. It honestly was. That was the most perfect night I've had in my whole entire fifteen years  
of existence. The only time that I've felt this truly happy was when Mark actually asked me out. I   
think I'm in love with him honestly I think I am. Tommorow's the Halloween Hop. Dear me what am I   
going to wear? Oh yeah I have the other dress that Mom bought me for the dance. It's orange and   
black the perfect colors for Halloween. Oh dear me I have to get made over again! I'm going   
to call Mom ASAP.  
  
October 30 Monday The Day of the Halloween Hop, Some class  
I'm so eager, excited, nervous, in love, etc. I can't even pay attention to whatever class I'm  
in right now. Mom said she'd take me to get my hair and what she calls form made over again. My  
perms starting to get kind of limp from the last perm and the color is starting to fade. I think  
that Mom's pretty cool to take me to get made over on such short notice like this. Diana canceled  
another practice again. Today people were acting odd towards me. I have not the slightest idea why  
they are looking and giggling at me. Okay I know I'm starting to look freaky again and today I didn't  
have time to put my contacts in so I am wearing my geeky glasses again and I woke up late today   
because I spent the whole night writing my last entry about my perfect day. I'll have to get back  
to you on why people are treating me like a such a freak.  
  
Later Monday   
Dear God WHY ME? Y ME? Y ME? WHY ME? WHY ME? WHY ME? WHY ME? One question: WHY ME!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
I asked Sara why people were snickering at me and she looked at me with this horrifed expression  
on her face. She cooly says , "Okay Ellisa when were you planing on telling Mark and me that you  
are royality?" I had no idea how she found out about me being Ellisabeth Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi   
Helen Moscovitz Renalod? Well Princess Ellisabeth Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Helen Moscovitz Renalod ?  
I asked her this and she shoved at me the Monday Morning edition of the Los Angles Times. On it was  
a picture of me coming out of the Sheraton on Saturday morning. I was going out to have a talk with  
my Mom about Rachel's visit. Who ever took the photo caught me at a bad time. I looked like a monster.  
I turned it to the page that the artical was on and I went on about how I was a "hidden princess in  
urban L.A." it also made referances to me being a "princess of the people" when I would get older like  
Mom. I actually was just re-reading this entry and I swore again! I have never sworn except that one  
time in the mall and it was a justified event to do so. Ever since Mom made me over I have sworn twice.  
That was why Diana was super nice to me today. She knows I'm Ellisabeth Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Helen   
Moscovitz Renalod. I also just noticed that I haven't gone to confession for the first time I swore.  
Okay also how many times have I written my proper princess name in this one entry alone? Let's count okay?  
Three is the total count. I now know what class I'm in Study Hall. Sara wants to talk. I brought my   
laptop at least now I don't have to lie to her about who and how I got it. Sara's in the compture lab  
taking a four week course on science of the internet. She just emailed me.  
SFchickSLF: Hey Ellisa sup?  
I IM her back  
Ellisagurlie:Hey Sara I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier my Mom asked me to keep it quite for  
as long as I could honestly I'm sorry.  
SFchickSLF:No problem. I also think Mark understands that also. So you 2 going out or what?  
Ellisagurlie:I guess so..... He kisses good.  
SFchickSLF: I also wanted you to get togther I think I've told you this once before.  
Ellisagurlie: Me 2. We are going to the Halloween Hop togther.   
Then CMANCMAN is on. Why is Mark on?  
Ellisagurlie:Mark what are you doing on for? It's class time for crying out loud.  
CMANCMAN: I got permission from Mr. McKay to come down to the compture lab he knows I already   
know the material.   
SFchickSLF:Hey Mark get back to class or I'll exploit your going to the lab to Mom and Dad.  
Ellisagurlie: Sara and Mark please use regular language.  
CMANCMAN:Okay.  
SFchickSLF:Okay.  
Ellisagurlie:Thanx a ton.  
SFchickSLF: I wish you 2 a very happy relationship. Dr. Perkins is looking at me now.  
CMANCMAN: Okay bye sis.  
Ellisagurlie: Bye best friend.  
CMANCMAN:Ellisa I think we have 2 talk about last night.  
Ellisagurlie: Okay. Mark I think I have 2 tell you that I'm in love with you. I've had these  
fellings for a long time.  
CMANCMAN: That was exactly what I was going to say. I want to love you. I'm a stupid sentimental  
guy you know that but I love you. But once I turn eighteen the law says that we won't be able  
to have the dreaded s wor. Not that I would any how.  
Ellisagurlie: Okay we can act like you never said the s word. I wanna know r we boyfriend and girl-  
friend people? Or r we just friends with benifits?   
CMANCMAN: I want to be your boyfriend do u want to be my steady girlfriend?  
Ellisagurlie:R u really asking me to go steady with you?  
CMANCMAN:Yes. I love you more than Charise and McKayla. I have ever since you were in seventh grade.  
Ellisagurlie: I started to like you when I was in eighth grade I guess. Yes I would love to be your  
steady girlfriend. What do you want your sappy name to be???  
CMANCMAN: Of course Cman.  
Ellisagurlie:And for me Bethie. Okay I have to go Cman.  
CMANCMAN: Bye Bethie.  
  
I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! I ELLISABETH HELEN MOSCOVITZ HAVE A STEADY BOYFRIEND! NOT JUST ANY BOYFRIEND EITHER!  
MARK FISHER!!!!!!!!!! MORE AND MORE SCREAMS.  
  
More Later Monday  
Okay it's now French and I have calmed down. Lunch has passed. Mark and I are offically boyfriend and  
girlfriend now at S.B.A.P.H.S Diana made me ask him to sit with us at lunch. She kept on passing moves  
at him. No offense but I got pretty darn mad. I'm going to ask Mom and Dad if I can send something like  
an army to Diana's house and have her put in prision. Probably they whould just think I'm being funny and   
all. Oh yes guess what other news is hot besides me and all. Diana and Allan just broke up. Apparently  
Diana caught him making out Friday night with Willa and now she hates him and Willa. Willa now hates  
Allan because Diana hates her now. At lunch today people kept on approching me at lunch. The group of  
rich kids want me to sit with them next Monday. The drama freaks and mimes want me to sit with them on  
Friday, the international students who speak French want me to sit with them on Thursday. The brainiacs  
want me to sit them next Friday. I promised Sara that I would sit with her and the Creative Writting club  
three times a week so we can get more membership. Heck why not use my new found fame for a good use?  
So now I see Mrs. Capra the school secretary asking Madame Dupall if I can come to Principal Evans  
office. Why does she want to see me? Because of my new fame is she going to ask that I leave the school?  
It would totally burn if she did because Mark and I just became steady. I'll report back.   
  
Report back Monday:  
Okay Mom finally got the news at lunchtime. She was going to get the paper from the newstand at   
the hotel lobby and saw my face on it. She nearly had a hernia from the sound of it. So guess   
who was at Principal Evan's office when I got there? Yes Mom, Dad, Grandmother, AND Grandpere.  
I hadn't seen the guy in a lifetime and now I was seeing him in the Principal's office. Yes  
in the Principal's office. I knew he was coming soon but I didn't know this soon. Once I came into  
the office he looked over me and whispered something in my Mom's ear. It turns out that he told   
Mom that he will not see me in my sneakers, knee high socks, and without makeup and my hair brushed  
again. Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Mom got out a pair of nylons and told me to go into the restroom  
and put them on along with a makeup kit, and a brush to brush my hair and put makeup on. Principal  
Evans gave me a pass so if any teachers find me in the hall they won't send me to her again. So I spent  
the next block putting on the nylons and primping is what Diana and her passe call it. I then came  
back in only the have my Grandpere tell Mom that he thinks I'm a poplurie which means a hooker or  
chicken in French. I'm sure he didn't mean that I looked like a hooker instead of a chicken. So sue  
me I never had Mom around because of him when I was young to teach me what the right makeup was.   
At least it wasn't as gross as what Grandpere was doing to Mrs. Capra. He was charming her. I think  
that deserves a triple ew. I can point out three gross things about that picture.   
1)Grandpere is like eighty something while Mrs. Capra is twenty five.  
2)Mrs. Capra's a Mrs. in the first place.  
3)Grandpere is like a Crowned Prince in the first place he should be diginified.  
4)Grandpere had one of his ew ew ew ew testicels removed so ew ew ew ew.  
  
So I pointed out four points that makes it even grosser. I wonder what Rachel is going to think of  
Grandpere. I know that he isn't directly her Grandpere but still. What Principal Evans and my parents  
wanted to talk about was arranging security. By the end of the whole talk that took the rest of the  
school day it was arranged that I would have Frank and this other body guard person Sim be  
my body guards. I was told by Mom that she had one body guard when she was in the same exact situation  
but for me no it has to be two. Frank is just not enough apparently. Frank and Sim are going  
to accompany me to the dance tonight yipee! On my second date with my boyfriend I'm going to be  
watched by two bodyguards. This is going to be fun. Also for security reasons now the school is  
going to have to put up gates in the front yard by the school bulding around the premisis(I don't  
know where I picked this word up in the converstation) which will be funded by Mom and Dad. I found   
out over the weekend that Dad could be fincaly stable even without a bunch of Mom's money. When he  
first got out of college he won the lotto I'm not making this up, honestly and won at least a million  
dollars. So all togther with both of my parent's income I'm worth over a billion dollars. About  
the dance Principal Evans says that she will make sure that there is extra security and right then  
and on the spot she called Beat and requested the upmost security aviable. I'm sure all the popular  
kids are just going to love me now. Because of me it will be almost impossible to sneak in any   
drugs or beer. I'm thrilled. One thing that I love about Mark is that he does neither smoke nor  
drink. He's too cool to smoke or drink. He also belives that both ruin and corput your body. That  
is how he allways looks so good and healthy. That and along with the fact he eats healthy. Carrie  
and Heather talked to me again today about dresses after I came out from the Ms. Evans' office with   
Frank and Sim. Sim is hot for a bodyguard. I found out that he is thirty and to be quite honest  
he doesn't look that bad. But Mark thought at first that he was a prince that I was too married to   
and got protective of me. He actually called me Bethie! He makes me love my life in spite of the fact  
that I'm:  
1)Pretty much flat chested  
2)Princess Ellisabeth Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Helen Moscovitz Renalod   
3)A Mutated Monster most of the time  
4)A second string drill team member  
5)A complete freak with all of the above  
  
Oh Mom is now here at Grandmothers' she's going to take me to get made over.  
  
Monday Night  
  
Okay so Mark better show up I went through a whole lot to look this good. I had my hair permed again  
which means that I had to suffer smelling rotten eggs for two hours after the whole proccedure. I   
got my hair dyed light blond again. I got a body wax AND an eyebrow waxing. I got a manicure and  
a pedicure. I also had fabulous makeup put on. My dress is black and orange as I have said before.  
It has sleeves that end at my elbows. The sleeves are orange with black splash on the sides. Then the  
skirt goes down to my knees. It is like the sleeves except it is the opposite black with orange splash  
on it. The neckline is a v. It stoops to show what little clevage I have. Thankfully from what Mom's  
told me about her teenage years she knows how hard it is to find a dress that is long but doesn't  
need a whole ton of breast development to fill it in. I don't doubt that Mark will show up. He wouldn't  
stand me up. That is one reason why he's my boyfriend, he has personal integrity. I haven't had anything  
to eat since early lunchtime. I keep on picturing me throwing up on Mark and having him break up with me.  
Rachel's supposed to show up in a week. Mom told me so today after she got off the phone from Aunt Lilly.  
Aunt Lilly via email sent us a picture of what Rachel looks like right now and she doesn't look to bad.  
She has deep brown eyes, her hair is messy blond, she has some development but not to much and she is  
kind of curvy. Allan would love her, she's way prettier than Diana naturaly. I know she isn't wearing  
any makeup in the picture and she has a really pretty face. She's not to thin that people would automaticly  
assume she was an anorexic or bulimic. I think I look pretty good right now too. Mark if you stand me  
up you will miss out on a lot. Oh my he is here! He just pressed the intercom. Grandmothers' house  
isn't too big on security but she did makesure she got an intercom system instaled at the gate  
before she lets any one in. In this case it was Mark! Shrieks come out.  
  
Monday Night Bathroom at BEAT  
  
So far things are pretty good. I promised myself actually that I wouldn't bring this book with me  
to the dance but I have two bodyguards so I brought it with me any way. Okay before the dance   
Mark took me to this other cool resturant. I don't know how Mark knows of all these cool little  
resturants. Guess who was there? Carrie and this boy Tom who she has had her eye on all quater,  
Nina with Dawson this guy who is a transfer student from Spain and is kind of a hottie, Heather  
with her friend that happens to be a guy named Calvin, and Sara was with Jason! I couldn't belive  
it at first. Tom and Calvin happen to be in the tech club at S.B.A.P.H.S which Mark is also in so  
they guys weren't left out to much. Jason talked to them on car parts and they happend to get into  
a good conversation with Jason. Once we finished dinner Sara, Jason, Carrie, and Tom went with  
Mark and me in my limo along with Sim and Frank accompying us. Nina, Dawson, Heather, and Calvin  
went to BEAT in Calvin's car. Calvin owns a Mercades so all of us that night were riding in style.  
Carrie, Sara, and I talked about how women are so restricted in freedoms still after about a couple  
of centuries. Mark, Jason, and Tom talked more about cars. Sim and Frank talked amongst eachother  
about how to load a pistol properly which some how reached Tom and the guys joined my body guards  
in this topic of discussion. Carrie kind of got mad at Tom for wanting to engage in such a topic  
of conversation after that Tom stoped which lead Jason and Mark to stop also. Once we got to beat  
Sim got out with all of us while Frank went to park the limo someplace. One thing I told my friends  
and our dates about at the begining of the discussion when we first entered BEAT was Rachel's coming  
to S.B.A.P.H.S they thought it was pretty cool and didn't make any rude comment about the divorce between  
Aunt Lilly and Uncle Boris. After all we are all Catholic Mark being a devotional Catholic and according  
to our faith there is no such thing as a divorce but anulment. Actually Jason isn't Catholic but  
is interested in becoming one because of Sara and all. After we had settled in around the dance  
floor Jason, Carrie, Tom, Sara, Nina, and Dawson all wanted to dance. Once they started to play a good  
song we started to dance. After that one had ended a slow song started I danced this one of course  
with Mark. We had so much fun. Okay I think Mark will start to worry if I don't come out soon.  
  
November 1, 4 a.m. in the moring Grandmother's  
Remember how the dance was going great in my last entry? Well it made a hectic down fall after   
I came out of the restroom. Finally I had come out I saw Allan rushing towards me with about ten   
reporters with cameras and he forced his grimmy lips upon mine! He was totally being a jerk. After  
he got his lips of mine I screamed for Mark who came. I told him what Allan did and he dissed  
Allan right there in front of the reporters. I told the reporters that Allan wasn't my boyfriend which  
after I had talked to them for about fifteen minutes found out that was what Allan had told them.  
I told them the truth that Mark was my boyfriend. Word reached Sim and Frank about this catastrophe  
with in minutes and they hauled the reporters off and had Allan kicked out of BEAT for sexual  
assualt. Thank you Sim and Frank. An hour had passed before the whole mass confusion stopped.  
Mark and I went back to dancing and being merry with Sara, Jason, Carrie, Tom, Nina, Dawson, Heather, and  
Calvin. I still was unable to fully enjoy the evening because of the fact that Allan the scumbucket  
had pressed his lips against mine to get some stupid media attention. I could kill him. I know  
it isn't nice or anything but honestly wouldn't some else feel the same way in my situation? I   
guess I could never know this since I don't have magic were I can magicaly change minds with someone.  
Also to add to the fact that I couldn't erase this memory people kept on pointing and whispering  
behind my back. I could sue Allan for everything he's got. Mark and the rest of the gang along with  
me couldn't stand this after two hours so we left. I volluntered to my friends to take them   
someplace so the whole evening wouldn't end sour so we all aggreed upon going to this other dance  
club in L.A. called Club Disco. Grandmother now says I can go to these places with my body guards  
as long as I'm responsible. At Club Disco things got somewhat better. Nobody from our school was  
there and it was fun. The fare at the door was about seven dollars a person. I with cash that  
Sim and Frank gave me paid for all ten of us. I promised that Mom would pay them back for the  
fare. It was worth the cost and much more. It was better than BEAT was. It had three dance floors  
and it even had a room off to the side with arcade stuff for the guys. Later that evening I found  
out from Carrie that Diana was at the dance and when I had left to go to the restroom she had  
made two major passes at Mark who refused the passes. See Mark has personal intgerity. Once it  
got to be like one o' clock we left Club Disco for my home. Mark, Carrie, Tom, Nina, Dawson, Heather,  
and Calvin left but Sara got special permission to stay the night. I'm going to let Sara borrow  
my regular school uniform tommorow while I wear my Drill Team uniform. It's amazing how Sara and  
I have almost the same size in everything. We talked until two thirty by then Sara had fallen asleep.  
Unfortunately I'm still pretty worked up about Allan kissing me and all. But it was made up by  
Mark who Frenched Kissed me again once we left Club Disco. I think I need to get at least three  
hours of sleep goodnight. -Ellisa 


	2. **NOVEMBER PART ONE**

The Next Princess Diaries NOVEMBER PART ONE  
  
November 1, Tuesday Grandpere's  
  
I am really starting to not like my Grandpere in such a short time. I still haven't been able to get to Mass today in honor of All Saints Day and All Souls Day. All I can say Grandpere if I miss Mass today because of you I'm not going to be a happy camper at all. He made my Mom let him give me my princess lessons today. WHY ME? WHY ME? Oh yes I got a call from Rachel today. She wanted to get to know me better because we had never really gotten to talk in all fifteen years of our lives. Rachel is involved in a couple of after school activities at La Cresta High. This is the school were she used to go. She had her last day of school at La Cresta last Friday because she would need to pack and buy stuff so she could come and live with Mom and Dad. She won't be getting my room either thankfully. It's not that I'm greedy. Okay well it's a tiny bit of greed and some meaning to the room that make me thankfull to the fact that she is staying in another room that is conected with Grandpere's suite. Once she gets here she is too soon going to learn about Grandpere's bad ways and poor treatment towards his granddaughter. Mark said that once I call him on his cell phone he will bring and go with me to Mass. Thank you for good hearted boyfriends! Thank you I worship the land that you walk on. Not that I didn't do that before I was his girlfriend and all. But now I do it twice as much. Today at princess lessons Grandpere took me down to the hotel coffee shop. He said we should start out small and work our way up to bigger more expensive places. He checked me on which fork I used to eat certain things. Grandpere used to be this man I used to know who sent me a card with money in it every birthday and holiday. Now I know better he is a tyrant ready to destroy my life. Maybe tyrant is a strong word but something close to that is what my Grandpere is. I wish I didn't seem to dislike Grandpere so much I just saw him for the first time yesterday and already I'm also hating him. I don't want to hate my Grandpere after only one day. But then again HE was the one that said I looked horrible yesterday and made our first meeting a horrible one. Today he thinks I look better because he says that with my drill team uniform tennis shoes are acceptable with nylons. I spent this morning after a three hour sleep brushing my hair nicely. I then put on the "right" makeup. Today we had a drill team practice. Maybe that is one reason why I look presentable. Diana, Willa, and Shellia helped me with my makeup and hair today. Sim and Frank let me have my privacy during practice. They went to a store across the street from S.B.A.P.H.S and spent an amazing two hours there. Thankfully we aren't going to have any big performances soon. Oh yes we do have one but it is for our own school. It is for a November Spirit Assembly. Thanfully we don't put as much pressure on ourselfs if the thing we have is for our own school. Once the excruciating two hour long practice was done Diana and her passe helped me with my makeup and hair as I have said before. They told me all the right colors to choose and shades. For once I have to be thankful to Diana for her help. This time Grandpere said I looked much better. Mom went out to buy uniform stuff for Rachel. Rachel I found out that day is going to be going to school with me. So I'm waiting here for Mark to show up. I just had Frank call him. He said he'd be here soon. I'm going to clean up again. I'm going to brush my hair out and re-apply some makeup right now.  
  
November 2, 2a.m. Wednesday Grandmother's  
  
Grandmother just found out that Mark is now my boyfriend and she wants to talk about him and me. I told her not to worry which I shouldn't have said. She is now worrying about me even more. She says that I shouldn't be involved in such a serious relationship until I turn sixteen. I explained it to her that I loved Mark and that he loves me. She said that I could never be sure if Mark will ever hurt me. I responded to this remark that Mark in the past two days has more than enough opportiunity to hurt me which he hasn't. She says she'll have a talk with Mom about this. Hopefully Mom will see eye to eye with me and accept Mark. After all her and Dad are still happy and it is almost the same thing that is going on with Mark and I. After Mass today Mark gave me back the uniform that Sara borrowed from me yesterday. Oops! Grandmother is now coming in I have to write off.  
  
Wednesday Study Hall  
  
So Mom wants me to go shopping for a gift for Aunt Lilly who will be spending the upcoming weekend with us so she can get Rachel settled in. Carrie and Nina told me today that before I got to school that Diana made another pass at Mark. I'll be in Diana's debt for sometime so I can't get that furious over what she did. She just has to learn that Mark and I are boyfriend and girlfriend now. At break today Frank and Sim protected me. It was pretty odd today to have them come with me to school. They don't need any guest passes thankfully. But I was wondering if Mrs. Capra was disapointed Sim is pretty good looking for his age. Not that Frank isn't but Sim stands out more I guess. Reporters were in front of our school today. It was totally embarrassing to know that they were there for me. Principal Evans kicked them off the property. So they are waiting on the sidewalk waiting for school to let out. They are in for a joke because I won't be coming out right after school. Thank you drill team practices. Today also practice is going to be inside the gym so they can't spy on me from the outside. Sara reminded me that I had promised her that I would sit with her, Carrie, Nina, Jason, Heather, and Calvin today at lunch. When ever a student asks me about what club I'm in today I first mention that I'm Vice President of Creative Writting. They then say that they will consider joining Creative Writting. Mark gave me a special gift today in honor of our becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. He got me a diamond ring. Honestly the diamond wasn't fake. I asked him if he got from the same place were he got my pearl necklace. He said that was his little secret. He's so romantic. I should get working on something Mrs. Richer is looking at me oddly.  
  
Wednesday English  
  
Okay I now know why Mrs. Richer is looking at me oddly. Besides the fact that I'm a princess she wants me to write something for the paper which she also is the moderator for. I told her that I wasn't sure if I'm comfortable writting something so soon after everyone knows that I'm a princess and all. Okay so I am Princess Ellisabeth Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Helen Moscovitz Renalod just because I developed four extra names and the title Princess Ellisabeth everyone doesn't have to treat me differently. But they still do. I personally don't understand it. One day you know something like your a prince or a princess and the next day everyone else knows it and they treat you like your a Goddess or something. Sara's mother who is a pshycaratist told me that this is something called self image or something like that. Sara's dad is a teen and pediatrics doctor. I see him some times when I get sick like the time my throat got so swollen that I could barely talk last year. He ended up having my anoids removed last year because they had been infected four times in the previous month. Now I feel better because those anoids are gone from my mouth not causing me to get much more swollen throats.  
  
Later Wednesday Grandmother's place 11:30  
  
Okay after princess lessons today which were with Mom today I started to not feel so hot. Once I got home I definatly was getting feverish. Grandmother took my temprateture. It was pretty high. I'm keeping a chart of the temprateture. Grandmother says that if it rises or stays the same I won't be able to go to school tommorow.  
  
Temprature Chart:  
  
6:30 pm: 101.9  
  
8:00 pm: 102.3  
  
10:00 pm:102.5  
  
Okay so it's apparent that I'm not getting better. I can barely stay up and write right now at this moment. I'm taking my temprature again.  
  
11:30 pm:102.6  
  
Ohh great I'm not going to school tommorow. Tired Mom just came an hour ago to be with me and take care of me. I have to go now.  
  
November 3 Thursday Mom's  
  
So I was forced to come here because Grandmother had to go shopping for some canvases and stuff. Therefor my Mom didn't want me to be alone because some one might possibly abuct me and hold me for a big randsome. As you could see from the last time I wrote I'm pretty delirious. This morning Grandmother took my temprature guess what?  
  
6:30 am: 102.7  
  
My fever is getting higher and higher. Grandmother wants to take me to Dr.Fisher(Sara's Dad) so he can take a look at me. Oh great so I'm going to my best friends' and my boyfriends' Dad so he can see me all delirous. No wait, I'm not going through with this no matter how much Grandmother bribs me. So I might go if Grandmother bribes me with a hundred dollar bill. Grandpere just came in he wants me to get a checkup too, he bribed me with guess what? He bribed me with five hundred dollars. I guess I'm going to see Dr. Fisher for a measly five hundred dollars. Grandpere also was kinda nice to me in the Grandfatherly way. Grandpere just took my temp. Yup higher  
  
10:30 am: 102.8  
  
Mom, Dad, and him are brining me to Dr. Fishers'. I hope I can give them the right directions in my physical state right now of weakness.  
  
Thursday Santa Monica Hospital  
  
Yup that's right I'm in the hospital my fever got to high. By the time we reached Dr. Fisher's which took about two and half hours because I kept on messing up with giving directions to Dr. Fisher's. My fever reached a high peak point of 104.3. Gosh I was doing major burning. So Dr. Fisher wants me to stay in the hospital here for the next three days. He says that possibly I contracted a bactrial infection that has spread through my body. So they now have me on an I.V. with medicine. My last temprature was 104.4. It's going up still even with the medicine. I asked the nurse about this and she said it would take about two hours for the medicine to show big results and that at first the medicine's natural reaction is to make your temprature go up by two deggres. Sara and Mark are going to visit me after school. I hope that they don't tip off the reporters to were I am and cause them to come here and take pictures of me in my night gown. Right now I'm freazing but if I put on my heavy blanket I get to hot and I burn. Sim and Frank are in my room watching to make sure that no evil spy comes in and captures me. It was kind of embarrassing having them see me in this nighty I'm wearing right now. It's one that Mom changed me into so it wouldn't be able to be coinsidered a night gown. She could fool me, it is so sluty it showes off what little chest I own and it is sheer at the bottom. WHY ME? WHY ME? WHY ME?  
  
Thursday in my hospital room  
  
I can barely be up to write. I can't belive Grandpere let one reporter up to take my picture here in the hospital. I honestly can't. The nurse says that it's time for me to take a nap. She says that I have to nap or my medicine won't work as well as it should. My temprature thankfully actually stayed at 104.4. But I have to start getting sleep or it could be worse. Frank went out to get a capachino. Sim also went out to get a copy of the newspaper from the gift shop. Mom and Dad decided that they were hungry too and left the hospital to go have lunch. Grandpere thought that he was getting tired so he left for the hotel to call Grandmother and tell her that I'm in the hospital. The nurse just came in she isn't too thirlled about having someone like me,  
  
Princess Ellisabeth Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Helen Moscovitz Renalod as one of her patients she thinks I'm snobby. She ended up delivering my lunch for me. I haven't eaten anything since last night. This morning I couldn't eat I was so feverish. I'm still not hungry but she's forcing me to eat so I can get better. But before I had my ew ick hospital lunch she took my temprature. It went up to 104.6. I can't belive it. She says that I'm in the right place now because at least they can do something about it. So in three hours if my temprature doesn't go down they are going to give me a stronger medicine in my I.V. tube. Did I mention that it is a pain in the butt to go to the restroom with this I.V.?  
  
Later Thursday  
  
Mark and Sara just visited me after I had a two hour nap. My temprature is still 104.6 but it hasn't gone terribly up. Mark says that if they put a stronger medicine in that I'll get better quicker. I'm just about ready to pass out here. Sara being the genius she is brought me all my assignments for my class. Thanks Sara for putting my school work in front of my mental state. Grandmother knew the right thing to bring me. She brought me a couple of issues of SEVENTEEN that I own. She told me that I should read the girl's worst days and then think which is worse my day or theirs. This suggestion wasn't too helpfull I wasn't in the mood for jokes. Grandpere came back he keeps on hitting on the nurses that help me out. In all honesty I'm thanful to the fact that the first nurse is gone. She was relived of her duties when another nurse came who is much more Grandmother type material. Mom and Dad came back while I was asleep. Dad bought me a GET WELL card and balloon. Mom bought me a crystal necklace. It was really pretty but I couldn't accept it. I told Mom to return it. But she forced me to keep it. Now I have a whole collection of jewlry. Before Mark got me that diamond necklace Sunday I had no interest whatsoever in jewlry now I have a bunch of pricless pieces of jewlry I found out that the crystals that are on the braclet are really rare and valuable. Why is Mom buying me stuff like this she knows that I don't like jewlry. Okay I just had my temprature taken again. OH GOD! It went up to 104.7. They are trying to find a stronger medicine now. WHY ME? WHY ME? WHY ME? WHY ME?  
  
Thursday 7 p.m.  
  
I finally got a roomate around fourish. It is a girl named Domnique. She's cool. She's here cause she just had her apendix removed. It was totally embarrassing when she first got here. Sim and Frank had to check her out to see if she was a spy or something just for my own safety and the safety of Genovia. Domnique was really cool about it though. She says that it is way cool to be sharing a hospital room with a celebrity like me. She wanted my autograph. Also she asked it I would call her Domi. Domi is her nickname she says you say it not like dumby but Do me. Grandmother brought me pictures of us all so I can put them by my bed. I showed Domi a picture of Mark. She thought that he was hot. She wished she had a boyfriend. I told her that I personally thought that she was too cool to need a boyfriend. Guess what? She actually likes the same articels in SEVENTEEN. We laughed at the embarrassing moments. Domi kept on staring at Sim. Sim was playing with the buttons on his shirt which exposed his chest sometimes. At these moments Domi would blush and get all girlish on me. Okay I just got my temprature taken AGAIN for like the fifteenth time this day. Well it didn't go down is all I can say yes it went up to 104.8. The doctors are now seeing if they put the wrong medicine in my I.V. tube. They better not have screwed up because I will have to get a new pack put on and that would be bad. Geez I just noticed that today when Mark came to visit I didn't get embarrassed about him seeing me in my sultry nightgown thanks to Mom. Grandmother is bringing my favorite night gown tommorow. This hospital food stinks. For lunch I had broth, tea, and jello. For dinner just an hour ago I had dried and over cooked vegtables. This came along with a limp salad. I told them about my vegtarianism and they at least respected this. The only good thing was desert which was ice cream. They only gave me ice cream so that hopefull they can bring my fever down naturally. Good luck on this one Drs. Oops! Dr. Fisher is here. He wants to see what medicine I have more latter.  
  
Thursday 11:00  
  
I can't sleep here in the hospital even at night. It's too noisey. They are constantly making annoucments for doctors on the P.A. system at night and they are also coming in constantly to talk to you to see if you are okay. Especially the younger nurses who want to see a certain princess' body guard who happens to be on the fairly hot side for his age. Also some of the older yet not too old nurses come in to take a peak at Frank. Frank and Sim kind of liking the attention that the nurses are giving them. I have to keep on asking them along with Domi to take conversations with the nurses outside so we can get a couple of hours worth of sleep. Dr. Fisher said that it indead is the wrong medicine. Guess what? They don't have the proper medicine right now. They are going to have to specially order it for me. It could take two days for it to come in. But for the time being they are going to put me on a dose a day of Tyenol to bring my fever down to at least 104.5. I can wish them good luck on this. Last night Mom tried to give me Tyenol to bring my fever down. It didn't work at all as you can see. Domi just said that she's going to go and sneak down the hall for a walk. She says that she hates being in bed for long periods of time. I told her to tell me what is going on(It would be to hard to sneak out with my IV attached to me actually Domi has an IV hooked up to her too. I wonder how she's going to sneak out. I'm really curious so I'll go with her. Heck if I do get caught I'll have Grandpere give them a hundred bucks for the inconvince. After all what does it mean to be a princess and not use the benifits of being one? I Princess Ellisabeth Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Helen Moscovitz Renalod am going to try to get some sleep after Domi and I sneak out.  
  
November 4, Friday  
  
I'm getting a tiny bit better. My fever went from 104.8 to 104.7. It's like I don't know six in the morning. Thank you God for letting this happen. The nurses are now sad that Sim and Frank had to leave around eleven thirty. They are begging me to ask them to come back. Grandmother came around five thirty. She brought me a new better nightgown. Now I'm not fully exposed to the human world. Domi is going home in three days. I won't be going home now until three days after my medicine packet comes in. The recent update in the medicine delivery is that it's going to come late tommorow. Domi says that we should go to the playroom and get out of our boring room. Grandmother wants me to stay in bed though. I just found out that Grandpere came in around tweleve thirty and left around five o'clock. I didn't think my Grandpere would be that nice to me after I've been a snot. Ohh great I get to cancel going to Diana's sleepover tonight. I just told Grandmother this and she says she'll call Diana and explain everything. I'm tired again signing off.  
  
Later Friday 8 a.m.  
  
I guess I don't have to explain it to Diana. The reporter's picture that he took of me yesterday while I was laying here in agony is on the cover of the L.A. Times. I'm so lame. The articel explained that I had caught some deadly virus that could kill me. That is a bunch of garbage. The articel went on to explain that the whole Genovian Royality Line is in danger. Oh please someone shoot me. I think I'm going to be sicker than I am already. My temprature is asteady 104.7 still. Mom and Dad came back around seven while I was sleeping off my fever. Mom apologized for the photo. She said she'd have a talk with Grandpere about taking pictures of me while I'm in a weak phsyical state like this. Go Mom! Dad bought me a box of choclates. He said that I can have them instead of having the hospital food. I'm getting tired again.  
  
Friday 4:00 p.m.  
  
Mark and Sara are supposed to show up soon. Mom and Dad are still here. Grandmother came back but only stayed for about two hours. I think she has confrotational issues regarding hospitals. I don't know why though. Sim and Frank came back also. My temprature is back up to 104.8 even with the Tyenol. Grandmother and Grandpere who also came back bullied the doctors about when the medicine is going to come in. Mom is too rational for this. I got a call around lunchtime. It was Diana, Shellia, Willa and the rest of the group. They were wishing me a fast and smooth recovery. Sara, Mark, Heather, and Nina also called. Sara gave me my homework assignments that I'm missing so far. Thank you Sara for putting homework before my health. Carrie called me on her cell phone. She wanted to know how I was doing and if I am getting any better. I told her not really and she got really scared. She's coming over tommorow she says. Nina and Heather are going to come over Sunday. I also noticed that I'm going to miss Mass and Confirmation classes this week. This is a big bummer because I like both. Mark gave me a special call this morning after I woke up from my ten minute nap. School doesn't start until like eight thirty at S.B.A.P.H.S I was really happy he said to check my email around ten. I asked Dad if he would go back and get my laptop for me. He was being really nice and aggreed to get it for me. Domi was stunned at the fact I owned a laptop. I told her that it was a gift. I explained the situation to her. She understood. After an hour Dad came back with my laptop. Domi and I got bored around nine o'clock so we hooked the modem up to my laptop. We got online through her account which was DieHardGirl. We checked her email first. She has a lot of guys that like her. Why wouldn't they? She's got a size C cup, she's thin, not anorexic, pretty faced, and cool. Apparently at her school they are having a Thanksgiving dance event and five guys were asking her if they could go out with her. Once we were done with that she got an Instant Message from someone called ShesAllThat. Here's how the conversation went:  
  
DieHardGirl: Hey Laura! Guess who I'm sharing a room with here?  
  
SHESALLTHAT:Who?  
  
DieHardGirl:Princess Ellisabeth Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Helen Moscovitz Renalod.  
  
ShesAllThat:No you are so kidding me aren't you?  
  
DieHardGirl:Yes Ellisa say hi.  
  
DieHardGirl(As my own voice): Hi yup it's me Princess Ellisabeth Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Helen Moscovitz Renalod. Ellisa for short. I came  
  
down with a really high fever and I now have to stay in the hospital  
  
untill it goes down.  
  
ShesAllThat:Cool! Domi can I tell her the news at our school.  
  
DieHardGirl:I guess so. Ellisa just don't get a swelled head from this.  
  
ShesAllThat: Well all the guys at our school want to date you. They  
  
think you'r totally hot.  
  
Me hot? Really who is she kidding? Wait maybe guys outside of Mark really think I'm truly hot. Or maybe all the guys at Domi and Laura's school are nuts or something. I know I'm not hot. This converstation went on until Laura had to log off because her study hall was ending. It turns out that all the guys that go to Laura and Domi's school want to find out my email account and ask me out to the Festive Dance(the thing they were all asking Domi out to). Grandpere stoped bulling the doctors along with Grandmother after this converstation and left. I couldn't blame them without my laptop the hospital is pretty boring. Frank left Sim on duty to guard me. Mom left. Dad stayed with Sim. He offered to buy me some more choclate. The last box he gave me I had finished up in seconds of reciving it. I told him that I wanted actual food but I said thank you for offering to buy me choclate. But after looking at Domi I knew what I wanted to do. I had Sim get a camera from the gift shop downstairs. It was a disposabel one. Once he got the camera I asked Dad to take a picture of Domi and I by one another. I also ripped a page from this book out and autographed it for Domi. This would prove to a even a non beliver that Domi had shared a room with me. At Domi's school I guess word gets around fast because the next thing I knew the nurses were rationing the ammount of visitors Domi had more than 3/4 of them were boys who came and started flirting with me. But they stoped after I told them about Mark. Before that happend though I went on to my account around ten and I got an email with a link on it. It opend up to a digital get well card that had a ten dollar gift certificate to Borders. A message was on the gift certificate that asked once I was better if I would go with Mark to Borders and spend the gift. I emailed back to him yes I would love to. Some of the guys from Domi's school are still terribly bold. They kept on hitting on me, especially Saven. Apparently Saven is the popularest boy in Domi's school. But after Sim and Frank made a gesture that sent out to Saven that he was close to getting kicked out he stoped and left us. Apparently at Marshall(Domi's school) they have scheduals were you can leave campus for sometime. I personally wish that I could do this at S.B.A.P.H.S but no they won't it's a private school. They have to live up to higher expectations in their students. They can't be like the public schools. Sevan still emailed me though later after lunch. I forward the message to Mark having him take care of the problem. Mark would solve the problem for me. Mark is extremely atheltic even if he isn't on the track or sports teams. Aunt Lilly called me today. She is terribly sorry that she won't be able to be with me as much as she planned for us to be togther because of my stay in the hospital. Stupid, stupid fever. Oh about fevers a nurse is here.  
  
Saturday Morning 9 a.m.  
  
Great this is just great. Guess what? No, I won't keep you guessing; my fever went up. It went way up. It went up to 105.4. I'm not kidding. Whatever I got it is strong and it won't go away. God please help me get over this. It sucks feeling sick enough to be in the hospital. Mark came today with a bunch of roses. All togther there where five big ones with four tiny ones. It was so sweet. He said that each big one stood for 105. Then the four small ones stood for the 4 deggress. He is so romantic. Grandmother and Grandpere bought us all a nice fancy dinner. It was cool having such a nice dinner in the hospital. Saven came in to start flirting with me when Mark was there. When he learned that Mark was my boyfriend he shut up and started flirting with Domi. He is such a player. Mark stayed with me until like six thirty that is when visitors that are not family have to leave the hospital. Mom and Dad aggreed with Sim and Frank that they would stay with me tonight. Sim and Frank got the night off finally after having to spend the past two days with me. I think that they are glad to be having a night off from supervising me. It was hard for me to fall asleep I kept on having bizarre and odd dreams but everytime Mom sang to me. Dad had some warm milk brought in for me. That put me out for some time. But I woke up at about four in the morning. I was terribly hot and pushed off my covers. Mom and Dad were sleeping in a sitting postion. Domi was sleeping also. So I got my laptop and started web surfing. I was terribly delirious the doctors think that my temprature was at an all time high of 106 when I did this but I typed in my name on a search engine of some sort and all of a sudden I saw a thousand fan pages up. I wish I was delrious but I wasn't half of them were guys. They were making collections so that they could send me a big present. I actually signed the guest books. I wrote that thank you for the present collections and to add proof I did something that only I could do which is copy the royal sign of Genovia and pasted it to my signatures. Boy I wonder what these people are going to think once they see their guest books. I started feeling tired again and fell asleep I didn't wake up till six thirty. Mom and Dad were up they had placed my laptop by my bed and moved it out of the way. I needed to use the bathroom and Mom helped me wheel my I.V. into the rest room. This was on one scale embarrassing. But why should I worry it's my Mom after all. And thankfully I'm wearing a night gown that covers up my body. I took a good look at myself in the mirror. Help me! I looked like a wreak. My hair was very, very, very messy. I was very, very, very, very, pale. I had extremely puffy red eyes. Dr. Fisher came in once I had time to put some makeup on. He thought that maybe I'd have to have a surgery because he thinks that something is totally inflamed and infected. He says he'll run tests later today. Mark came in after him. Mark offerred to get me breakfast. I told him I wasn't feeling really especially hungry at that moment. He understood. He had to leave for a meeting with Father Glen the pastor at our church. Mark is now applying to run the Confirmation program with Sister Gwenth. I think that Mark will be a great teacher. Oops! I have to go Dr. Fisher is back and wants to run the tests right now.  
  
Saturday After Tests  
  
The tests didn't go so well. Dr. Fisher now knows that it's an infected spleen. Oh great I now have an infected spleen. He says that I can do perfectly well without my spleen but that we'll have to have the operation tonight or else it could burst and cause infection to all my important body parts. Dear God please let me get through this. I know that it won't be to terrible. I know that this is a light surgery and that I probably won't die but there is still a chance that I might wake up in the middle of the surgery and have so much pain that I won't be able to take it all. I now have a lot to live for. My boyfriend the people that truly care and have concern for me.  
  
Saturday Later  
  
So I'm going into surgery in four hours. It's like twelve o' clock. The doctors are going to put me under the antestia soon. Dr. Fisher said that the doctor that deals with antestia has never messed up once in his whole ten years of dealing with the stuff. Grandmother came to visit right as I got the news. She's now in histerics. She thinks she'll loose me. Thanks alot Grandmother just the comfort and support I need right now. Mom and Dad are taking it pretty well. Mom says that I shouldn't worry and that they won't do anything wrong. Dad says to pray and God will protect me. Dad is Jewish so he belives in at least a God and praying. Grandpere says that if I get out of it he'll take me to Disneyland soon. Thanks Grandpere for the same confidence as Grandmother, really thanks. Ohh no. A guy is here in a white coat his name on the coat says Dr. Erins. Dr. Erins is the antestia doctor that Dr. Fisher was telling me about. I know that I got my anoids out perfectly okay but this is different they have to and cut open my stomach. I pray unto you God grant me protection during this time.  
  
  
  
Mia Thermopolis- Moscovitz  
  
Saturday Later  
  
Hello Ellisa's diary or journal. It's very odd to write like this again. I used to keep a diary when I was Ellisa's age. Ellisa asked me to write for her because right now she's under antestia. Oh my God my daughter is going to be operated on! But I can't let her know I worry. She's pretty scared herself. A mother is supposed to be supportive of her child. Mom and my dad are being over protective of Ellisa. Especially Mom. She keeps on bugging me asking me things like on how I raise Ellisa right now. I raised my mom for most of my life. If I wasn't there for her she would have completely forgoten to buy stuff like toliet paper. So now she's having doubts about the fact that I raise Ellisa. This means that I have to be doublly responsible right now. Michael is being so supportive to Ellisa. I wonder at times if he wanted a boy. I keep on asking him this and he keeps on saying that he is thirlled that we had a girl. But he orginally wanted to name her Cassandra. I don't know why he wanted this in the first place. Oh my God I had to push back Lilly and Rachel's arrival. But it is for the best. Until Ellisa's out of the hospital I can't be responsible for having guests. My dad keeps on nagging me to let the press take pictures of Ellisa and me togther while she's here looking sickly. He thinks it will boost and support this family closness and good parenting idea into the media. My God this would totally top the cake about the whole princess thing. I don't want Ellisa to go through with this. She's in the hospital right now under antestia, my dad has no respect for the current situation. Thankfully I now am able to take a stand against him and my fellow beings. The doctor I think it's Dr. Fisher is here. He says that they are ready to opperate on Ellisa.  
  
Ellisa Moscovitz  
  
November 6, Sunday The Recovery Room  
  
Mom brought this to me in the Recovery Room. I just am coming out of the antestia. My surgery went okay aparently. The Recovery Room is a big room with a couple of other people in it with me. A nurse named Matthew is standing guard over me. He's not happy that Mom brought this to me. He wants me to rest right now. My last temprature which Matthew just took is 104.5. Yes! It's going down a lot. Matthew says that I'll probably have to spend three to four more days here in the hospital. This is just great. I just saw Grandpere at the window from the main hall. Guess who was with him? Two photographers from the media. He was speaking with them about something. Thank you Grandpere for making this a big event. I can see the headline coming from this: The Genovian Throne Preserved Princess Ellisabeth Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Helen Moscovitz Renalod Recovering. Er maybe something more calm and tame could be the title. Who am I kidding? With Grandpere feeding them the facts they could get the whole story at a bigger more dramatic point of view. I was just noticing how many new names have I gotten now? Four yup four new names complementary of me being a princess. I think I was totally delirous just a couple of minutes ago. I told Matthew that if I wasn't dating Mark that I'd go out with him sometime. I could guess that he was looking at me really oddly. I know what he was thinking when I told him this (Crazy nut case princess) ohh yes that is deffinately what he's probably thinking right now. I just wish that Mom would have another kid so I wouldn't have to be a princess. If I wasn't a princess I could have just been another regular girl in the hospital not Princess Ellisabeth in the hospital. No I would have just been regular plain Jane and not have to have a single worry about being in the hospital.  
  
Later Sunday  
  
I am truly thankfull to Mark. He brought me Communion. Yes I was really touched. I was worried that I wouldn't be able to recive Communion today because I'm here. But Mark solved that problem for me. After Mass he asked me the priest if he could bring me a host and the rest of the blood. He's so romantic. Domi felt kind of odd when I recived Communion today. Domi says that she'll probably be going home the day after tommorow or late tommorow. She's so lucky. I'd switch places with her any day of the week. Domi says that she would want to be me. I wonder if she would want to be in my shoes having her picture taken while she's in the hospital. Okay maybe I'm being to mean or something like that to her. She's not the one who's having the media do this to her. So Mom told me today that she put off Rachel's arrival because of me being sick and in the hospital. This was not the news I wanted to hear. I want Rachel to come. I want some one who is family that I can talk about things with. I know that Sara's my best friend and all but there are just somethings you leave up to the family you have. In my situation Rachel is now going to become that family. I'm getting tired again. My temprature has gone down to 104.2! Yes!!!! I'm going home in three days! More yes cries.  
  
November 7, Monday Night  
  
Sara came today. Mark couldn't come because he had to do studying. Sim and Frank are also back well only one of them at a time. Saven just happend to drop by today. He said he had concerns about my health. Oh brother. I think he should meet with Allan and they could form the slim bucket international club. Dinner's coming. I've got to go.  
  
Homework:  
  
French: Ecrit la passe compose et impartif savior  
  
Geometry: Pgs. 142-144 ex. a,d, and f  
  
Biology: Read up on cell division  
  
Public Speaking: Can't do any way which is come prepared to class tommorow disscussing a current event.  
  
Study Hall:Nothing  
  
English: Write essay on favorite holiday.  
  
November 8, Tuesday Night  
  
Domi left very, very, very, very, early this morning around four. I was really sad. I'm going to miss her alot. At least we have eachother's email address. Frank and Sim also were kind of sad to see Domi leave. Domi's a good person, honestly she is. I also think in Frank and Sim's case they did think she was kind of hot for her age. I want to go home too. I wasn't abel to finish all my homework from yesterday and today I've got another whole load to add to the load I allready have on my back. Time went very, very, very slowly without Domi before Sara and Mark came to visit again. Mark brought me some good food for today. He brought me KFC. When Grandpere came to visit me today along with Mom, Dad, and Grandmother I reminded him of his promise to take me to Disneyland. When I reminded him of this he looked at my Mom with a crest fallen look. I knew something was wrong.  
  
"Mom what's wrong?" I asked my Mom.  
  
"Well Ellisa this is going to be hard telling you this," Mom said in a sad kind of voice.  
  
"Dad do you know what's going on?" I took a quick peak at him and Grandmother for answers to this mystery.  
  
"Well Ellisa now that you are offically a princess who needs to be protected when you do go to Disneyland the whole park will be closed down and only twenty of your close friends can come along not including Sim, Frank, Grandpere, your Dad, your Grandmother, and I. I'm really sorry honey but this is the way it is when you are a princess," Mom said sadly. Oh great I can't go to Disneyland like a normal kid anymore.  
  
"Ellisabeth, I have a wonderful suggestion for you on the day we go to Disneyland. How about you save two spots and you give them as grand prizes to the local or national media centers so that people can win a chance to go with you to Disneyland for a day. It will be a wonderfull prize," Grandpere said. Oh yes Grandpere let's just boost up my fame. This realy has given me some confidence. Only I could ever get this lucky to be able to offer such a wonderfull prize to the nation. -Ellisa  
  
Hello readers. I know this sounds like I'm copying what is going on in Mia's life but I try to have some creativity. If you flame or mist do it gently. Author's Note: About the whole Mia having a half sibling, I just figured that it would be complicated to add it here so just think that the baby had a miscariage or something like that. I haven't seen any reviews go up yet but thanks for any reviews that will come. I'm not the world's greatest speller and grammar person but I try. -Thanx! 


End file.
